


Level 4. Макси. Cardiowave 2020. "Совершенный мир"

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Music RPF, PULATOVA (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Summary: А вы думали о параллельных мирах? Ведь в них спрятано столько разного. В каждом из них спрятано нечто невозможное, невероятное... А что будет, если ты сам человек из такого параллельного мира? Если ты не из этой реальности?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1. Элис Сейнт - главный редактор.

**Author's Note:**

> Данное макси полностью написано по мотивам альбома Pulatova - "Дневник Снов". Каждая глава имеет привязки к песням из данного альбома.
> 
> Данная глава связана с заглавной песней "Мысли плевка на асфальте"

— Элис! — прозвучал грубый голос шефа. — Элис, где тебя носит?!

В редакции газеты творился полнейший хаос — разбросанные бумаги, пустые кружки с кофе, ругающиеся между собою редакторы и авторы статей. Ничего необычного — обыкновенный мозговой штурм всех собравшихся здесь сотрудников, которые разбирали собранный материал за неделю для создания нового выпуска. С ним, к сожалению, была проблема. В целом, октябрь всегда был тихим в плане новостей и скудным на происшествия. Ничего не происходило в О., будто бы все люди вымирали и забывали вообще: «А что такое развлечение, общественные мероприятия?». Это огорчало все СМИ настолько, что порою каналы брали перерывы до ноября, а новые новостные организации встречали свой закат, толком не увидев рассвета.  
Вот и сейчас, в газете, посвященной общественной жизни города О., пытались наскрести хоть что-нибудь, что поможет создать хотя бы пару страничек для маленького еженедельного выпуска. Шеф Гордон ходил между столов работников с совершенно кислой миной, описывающей насколько ему эта вечно повторяющаяся ситуация осточертела. Все между собою тихо перешептывались, мол: «Лучше его не трогать и со всем соглашаться, а то иначе будет плохо...». Невыглаженная рубашка, синяки под глазами, покрасневшими от стресса и напряжения. Толстые губы нервно дрожат, шеф наворачивает круги по офису, каблуки его коричневых кожаных туфель грозно отбивают ритм, словно он ждет кого-то целую вечность, и каждый новый круг приводит его к одному и тому же месту.

В это же время Элис Сейнт бежала на работу, спешила со свежими новостями, как тот самый герой, который нес новость о победе в Древней Греции. Не будем вспоминать его печальный конец, все-таки этой молодой девушке еще жить и жить. В отличие от сердитого босса, Элис была испугана, но при этом ее охватывало окрыляющее воодушевление. Она, к сожалению, не успела на автобус, из-за чего опаздывала на работу, и чувствовала, что может получить выговор, а то и дополнительное задание, которое сейчас было бы совсем некстати.

— Лишь бы успеть, лишь бы успеть... — молилась она про себя, держа готовый репортаж чуть ли не у самого сердца, и при беге на каблуках то и дело поправляла рыже-каштановую прядку волос.  
Еще ступенька, вторая... Вот она уже бежит по коридору, видит знакомые стеклянные двери, картины, которые привозили сотрудники из своих командировок и создавали свою особенную коллекцию. Она влетает, как ракета, в офис с криком:  
— У меня сенсация! — и забывшись от радости, с разбегу налетает на своего начальника и немедленно отдает ему чуть помятые бумаги. Редакция в это мгновение затихла. Повисла напряженная тишина, без определенного исхода — то ли босс сейчас устроит новую волну истерики, то ли Гордон, наоборот, растает. Коллеги Элис даже не пытались каким-либо образом угадать или сделать ставки на исход ситуации. Они просто молча уперлись взглядами в одну точку в надежде на спасение.  
Послышался хруст бумаги. Гордон выхватил у девушки свеженапечатанную статью, прочитал внимательно один лист, потом второй, потом третий... Все это заняло, по ощущениям окружающих, будто бы несколько сотен лет. Однако... После того, как шеф дочитал до конца, он всхлипнул и крепко обнял девушку и буквально приподнял ее над полом. Все облегченно вздохнули: Элис спасла фактически всю редакцию от бури, да что там бури — целого тайфуна с суровым именем Гордон.  
— Наша газета спасена! — торжественно воскликнул он, а потом обратился к девушке, которая пребывала в шоке от происходящего. — Элис, ты наша спасительница, и поэтому дальнейшая работа по выпуску предоставляется полностью тебе!

Все зааплодировали ей, мол, какая она молодец. Некоторые уже договорились купить творожный торт в честь волшебного спасения, которого уже не ждали. Только один человек сидел с кислым лицом — ее коллега-друг, который до этого являлся главным редактором нового выпуска. Сама девушка не заметила его недовольства, так как сидела в другом конце офиса. Элис испытывала от такой новости смешанные эмоции — с одной стороны, ее обрадовало доверие босса, с другой, эта неожиданная ответственность пугала и мешала сконцентрироваться, и, видимо, плакал ее отпуск или хотя бы один свободный выходной.

Впрочем, тягостные мысли долго ей не мешали, девушка пошла работать за своим местом, не обращая внимания на часы и обстановку вокруг. Она была полностью погружена в работу: просматривала материалы, что приносили остальные коллеги, разрабатывала верстку, перебирала варианты оформления новой газеты и задумывалась о приемах, которые должны были сделать очередной номер интересней всех предыдущих. За этими делами она и не заметила, как практически осталась одна в стенах родной редакции. Ее вовремя одернул кто-то из коллег и напомнил о том, что рабочий день закончился и пора идти по домам. Она быстро собралась, накинула рабочий пиджак и медленно, сонливо от внезапно навалившейся усталости, спускалась по лестнице.   
Элис записывала голосовое своему парню, Нэду, и ее звонкий голос эхом отражался на пустой лестничной клетке.

— Нэ-э-эд! — радостно щебеча в микрофон, восклицала она.— Ты даже не представляешь, как мне повезло сегодня! Во-первых, меня не наградили выговором за опоздание, а во-вторых, я получила сложную, но долгожданную работу!  
— И какую же? — послышался усталый мужской голос в ответном сообщении.  
— Я теперь главный редактор! Ну, данного выпуска, конечно же. Хотя, кто знает, кто знает... — она радостно улыбалась от предвкушения.  
— Ого, спустя столько лет тебя наконец-то признали? Я-то уж думал, что это никогда не случиться... — едко послышалось в ответ, но потом Нэд прислал следующее сообщение, понимая, что Элис может обидеться на подобный тон: — Извини. Поздравляю тебя, милая!  
— Ты, как обычно, несносен, — посмеялась она, — к слову, может отметим моё временное повышение?  
— Я бы с радостью, но завтра уезжаю и сегодня буду собираться весь вечер.  
— Куда?! Ты же меня не предупредил!  
— Милая, напомню, что я телерепортер, — мягко произнес Нэд, — меня, к сожалению, могут отправить куда угодно и когда угодно. Начальство срочно отправляет снимать репортаж в Африку.  
Ноги у Элис немного подкосились, эта новость означала, что единственный человек, который поддерживал её, на долгое время оставляет ее. Годовщина отношений, прогулки в парке, глинтвейн и последние теплые деньки осени — все будет упущено, ей придется работать одной, полагаясь только на помощь коллег. Для девушки все будущие дни сразу омрачились и радость от нового задания мгновенно поутихла.  
— А когда ты вернёшься? — уже с дрожащим нотками в голосе спросила она.  
— Только через две недели, — мужчина печально вздохнул. — Эл, понимаю, что я бросаю тебя в такой важный для твоей карьеры и жизни момент. Прости, пожалуйста... Как только приеду, обещаю, мы сходим туда, куда ты захочешь.  
— Да, хорошо, не волнуйся... Я все понимаю, взрослый же человек, — она подбадривала и успокаивала больше себя, чем его.

Они еще немного поболтали, пока Элис ехала на автобусе, и, зайдя в квартиру, она, не переодеваясь, упала на диван от бессилия. Сегодня ей удалось испытать новое для нее ощущение признания. Она же не сразу добилась такого успеха: приехала из родной глубинки, ни на что особо не надеясь, устроилась в редакцию простым ассистентом, потом журналистом, а сейчас, внезапно для нее самой, главенствует над новым выпуском газеты. Она всегда ощущала себя чужой, как будто не принадлежащей миру своих коллег. Ее никто не знал, никто не замечал. Жизнь была похожа на постоянный цикл дом-работа, который казался бесконечным, пока в жизнь не появился Нэд. Прекрасный парень: сильный, мужественный, высокий, с блондинистыми волосами до плеч. Он так же, как и она, работал в сфере СМИ телерепортером. Этот очень теплый, мягкий человек стал опорой для потерянной и одинокой Элис. Сейчас она боялась вновь остаться без него, его опоры и поддержки — снова одна, снова этот нескончаемый цикл...  
Для того, чтобы избавиться от угнетающих ощущений и мыслей, Элис пошла в ванную: умылась, переоделась и снова улеглась на диван. Включила телевизор, пролистала телеканалы, словно надоевший журнал, не находя ничего интересного. Для книг и музыки сейчас не то состояние, ее медленно тянуло в сон. Она уже прикрыла глаза в тот момент, когда телевизор показал новостной канал. Монотонный голос диктора усыплял еще больше, затягивал на дно сознания. Что-то мягко коснулось плеч, будто ее укрыли одеялом.

— Сегодня в новостях… — начал голос ведущего местных новостей, — Судьба недавно съеденного — каннибализм или случайность? Выпуск сборника мемуаров желтого снега совместно с плевком на асфальте. Критики торжествуют!  
«Что за бред?» — сонно подумала Элис, понимая, что такую ерунду не пустят в эфир, но тело уже было слишком тяжелым, а голос исказился — стал медленнее, тяжелее, ниже, словно уже нечеловеческим:  
— Далее в эфире: все секреты личной жизни комара, а также интервью «Дорогие, вы не понимаете, как я страдала!» с кислой капустой. Передаю слово нашему репортеру с места событий — Элис Сейнт...


	2. Глава 2. На краю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава связана с песней "На Краю"

Она медленно открыла глаза и первым, что увидела, был каменный пол. В ту же секунду страх и паника охватили ее, тело дрожало и болело от долгого пребывания на твердой холодной поверхности. Это ужасное, незнакомое место в первое мгновение чуть не довело ее до панической атаки и обморока. Звук расстроенных скрипок, виолончелей, контрабасов доносился издалека и эхом отражался от каменных стен. Воздух вязким, тягучим дегтем, словно душил Элис, крепкой хваткой сжимал изнутри легкие. С потолка свисали цепи: покрытые копотью, следами засохшей крови, рыжиной ржавчины. Неуютное, тесное помещение, казалось, хранило воспоминания об ужасных криках и пытках. Камера была сделана из грязно-оранжевого кирпича, на ее стенах висели факела, обмотанные паутиной, их света еле хватало и дальние углы были плохо различимы. Впереди девушки — дверь с решеткой, сквозь которую виднелась другая комната, более яркая, будто там больше света, огня... Но и страха. Оттуда доносились крики, звон металла, лязг цепей, хруст костей. Это вогнало Элис в оцепенение, но еще сильнее ее испугали ободранные лохмотьях, пропитавшихся кровью, пылью и запахом гнили. До этого она не замечала, что сама лежит в луже липкой и уже подсыхающей крови. Она облизнула разбитые губы и почувствовала вяжущий, металлический горько-сладкий вкус, от которого скривилась.

— Неужели все, что было, мне приснилось? — прошептала она, снова оглянулась и поднялась на ноги. Было холодно: огонь от факелов почти не давал тепла, а тот мешок, в который Элис была одета, едва ли мог кого-то согреть. Состояние тоже оставляло желать лучшего: тело все в синяках, грязи и пятнах крови, костяшки пальцев разбиты, половина лица распухла и онемела. Ощущение невыносимой слабости, свинцовой тяжести накрыло Элис. Она на трясущихся ногах, опираясь на стену, дотащилась до двери и прокричала:  
— Эй, кто-нибудь здесь есть?!

В ответ послышались такие истошные крики, что от ужаса ее ноги подкосились. Элис ничего не помнила: ни кто она, ни что здесь делает. Только сон оставался четким пятном в ее туманном сознании. Куча вопросов, но ни на один нет ответа, в голове только одно, стучащее набатом, слово: «Живи!».

Спустя пару мгновений послышался шепот, звук тяжелых шагов, лязг ключей. Дверь открылась, и в камеру Элис зашло двое мужчин — один, кажется, священник в длинной до пола черной робе, с крестом на шее и шляпе, которая покрывала седые волосы; второй был похож на воина: в кольчуге, с широким размахом плеч, бородатый, со свежим шрамом на пол лица и совершенно лысый. Они встали прямо у входа, отбирая у Элис единственный путь для побега. Да и куда ей бежать в незнакомом месте без памяти и элементарных знаний об этом мире.

— Выходи, — громко приказал воин, — сейчас твоя очередь, ну, чего расселась?!  
— Очередь куда? — спросила Элис ослабевшим и хрипящим голосом.  
— Хах, глупая девица, на эшафот! Сегодня, на закате, тебе голову отрубят.  
— Что? — прошептала девушка, ее сразу заколотило от ужаса.  
— Гилл, не будь грубияном, — мягко пожурил его священник, — Иначе подобного небеса тебе не простят.  
— Пф... — тот, кого назвали Гиллом, явно не слишком благосклонно относился к небесам.  
— Суд еще не вынес приговор, милая девушка, — улыбнулся мягко священник, но потом его лицо сменилось на строгую гримасу, — Но скорее всего, вас обвинят в колдовстве и служении дьяволу.  
— В чем-чем? — голос Элис было уже почти не слышно. У нее закружилась голова, чувства перемешались с мыслями, нестройный оркестр с криком-аккомпанементом, эти звуки доносились отовсюду, словно кричали сами стены.  
— Пройдем с нами, сейчас будет допрос. — Закончил диалог священник и кивнул воину, тот поднял девушку и повел в другую комнату. Однако она была удивлена тем, что хватка воина не причиняла боли. В любой момент Элис могла отдернуть руку, но что-то внутри подсказывало — это будет последним действием в ее жизни.

Они втроем шли по запутанным подземелья. Крики с музыкой становились то тише, то громче, но когда Элис повели по какому-то длинному коридору, больше походящему на зал, звук начал давить на голову, стал плотным и объемным. С потолка свисало еще множество цепей, появились клетки, напоминающие птичьи, только в несколько раз больше. На кирпичных стенах расположилось множество орудий: косы, мечи, топоры, лезвия... Казалось, что в любой момент это могло упасть кому-то на голову и прикончить в ту же секунду. От священника и воина веяло ледяным спокойствие, а Элис становилось все хуже. Сквозь прутья клеток виднелись изнеможенные конечности, иногда в них находились пыточные, и что там делали с предателями, ведьмами и ведьмаками, было страшно описать. Голова закружилась, Элис замутило, все настойчивее билась мысль: «Живи, Элис, живи!», а изможденные голоса кричали: «Помоги! Спаси! Нет сил терпеть».   
Гул вокруг нарастал, и Элис поняла, что зал был...бесконечным. Они все шли и шли по замученному грязно-коричневому ковру, который лежал здесь явно не одну вечность. Свет от факелов был таким же тусклым, как в камере.

В какой-то момент Элис отказалась идти, словно все в ее организме воспротивилось происходящему. Гилл пытался потянуть девушку за собой, но она словно приклеилась к полу, не желая двигаться с места:

— Что же ты встала, неверная? - прошипел тихо Гилл, подталкивая Элис, но та не поддавалась и просто нервно дернулась. Тревога, страх, паника и ощущение внутренней темноты достигли своего пика, заполняли уже не только ее саму, но и окружающее пространство. Резко девушка выдернула руку из хватки воина, её глаза наполнились слезами, а сама она помчалась в сторону двери, подальше от этих двоих.  
— Ты куда?! — закричали мужчины. Священник попытался остановить Элис, но даже не смог прикоснуться, воин же спокойно стоял, понимая, что ослабевшая девушка далеко не убежит, выдохнется через пару поворотов и там они ее и схватят.

Элис становилось душно, воздух резко накалился до предела, адреналин бил ключом. Музыка и крики стали оглушающими, давящими на мозг и психику, разрывающими барабанные перепонки. Этот невозможный оркестр поражал воображение, а потом резко превратился в снующий балаган из пляшущих полумертвых тел, хриплого смеха и пьяных выкриков. Боль стала для них алкоголем, как эль или же чистейший спирт. Одно было неизменным — оглушающее: «Живи!».

Девушка добежала до внезапно возникшей двери и, отворив ее, споткнулась и упала носом в землю, покрытую мягкой, зеленой травой. Дверь захлопнулась, повисла тишина, прерываемая иногда шумом ветра, шелестом листвы и трелями сверчков. Элис приподнялась и посмотрела назад — дверь стояла будто бы посреди опушки леса, где царила ночь, без стены или какой-то другой опоры. Через мгновение, она осыпалась пеплом, который разнес ветер в неизвестном направлении, а Элис осталась одна, лежащая в сырой от росы траве, под звездами, что сияли вместе с луною.

Она дрожала от холода и животного, всепоглощающего страха. Страха свободы, слитого с её желанием. Девушка дышала жадно и нервно, будто её только что яростно душили и это последние мгновенья, когда она ещё может набрать воздуха. «Перед смертью не надышишься!» — говорили они. Ложь! Бред! Дезинформация! Порой нужно дышать как можно чаще, бежать как можно быстрее, чтобы отогнать эту смерть.

Элис затрясло. Мурашки пробежали по спине, громче зашумела листва, и девушка услышала за спиной оглушающий грохот, будто гром, прозвучавший на всю долину. Она вздрогнула, подскочила, её спокойствие было нарушено. Хотя... какое спокойствие?! Это был лишь подуспокоившийся страх, который теперь зазвенел, как струна. Как те струны скрипки и виолончели, что звучали в темнице, разрывая ей сердце на клочки. Элис боялась вслушиваться, но ветер сам донес до нее рык. Рык зверя, жаждущего крови.

Она обернулась и увидела мелькнувшие во тьме красные глаза и зубы, которые показались ей в несколько раз длиннее, чем есть, и девушка бросилась прочь, даже не оборачиваясь. Элис была в ярости. В дикой ярости оттого, что ей не дали отдохнуть, прилечь на траву и посмотреть на Луну. Она неслась на бешеной скорости, прыгая через кочки, и чувствуя, как зверь становится все ближе и ближе. Она не желала смотреть назад, ведь это отняло бы драгоценные секунды утекающего времени. Девушка могла только гнать, гнать, гнать, гнать вперёд, сгорая от безумного желания жить, сумасшедшей ярости и бешеного страха.

Она бежала и слышала: рядом люди. Люди кричали, стонали, переговаривались, были слышны звуки выстрелов и взрывов. Элис на мгновение перестала бояться — люди близко, они могут ее спасти, они могут ей помочь. Но тут же в голове пробежала другая мысль: они убьют её. Или сдадут инквизиции. Снова объявят ведьмой ни за что, просто из-за ее вида и отсутствия воспоминаний. А зверь всё бежал и бежал за ней, ни на секунду не замедляясь.

Ей казалось, что она чувствует спиной его дыхание. Элис бежала через поле. Поле битвы. Где страшно было находиться. Она неслась между рядами людей, которые бились с точно такими же зверями. В голове у девушки была лишь одна мысль: «Может, он отстанет. Может, он вцепится в кого-то другого?!», но чудище бежало за ней и только.  
По ней чуть не полоснули саблей. Элис вскрикнула, увернулась, и ей вдруг показалось, что зверя больше не было рядом.

Вокруг лес, лес, лес...

И бешеная, не отпускающая, усталость.

Вместе с тем — надежда. Лес выглядел темным, страшным, беспросветным, но Элис потому и бросалась в него. Её влекла эта тьма, влекла неизвестность. Будто было пробито дно, и под ним открылась бездна с кучей оттенков, в которую Элис ныряла, как в омут. И она бежала, бежала, бежала — в ней не осталось сил, и дыхание выжигало лёгкие, девушка не знала, что придавало ей сил. Чудовищного страха больше не было: то, как зверь отдалялся, да и всё происходящее напоминало компьютерную игру, где умерев, можно воскреснуть. Только проходить один и тот же уровень заново не хотелось. Вообще.

Элис не могла назвать себя сильной, природа обделила её смелостью. И сейчас ею двигал только животный страх, но...чёрт возьми! Дикость этих ощущений бодрила её.  
Лес не кончался, лишь темнел и густел. Она слышала, как воют волки, видела диких животных: оленей, белок, зайцев. За её спиной усиливался рык. Девушка боялась только его. Она не хотела стать жертвой. От ярости скрипели зубы, ей хотелось рухнуть в ближайшую канаву и там переждать, спрятаться, но она боялась уснуть и потерять бдительность. Лучше погибнуть от истощения, чем быть съеденной зверем во сне.

Элис не заметила, как изменился пейзаж. Она бежала почти с закрытыми глазами, путаясь в ногах, но бежала. Её заставили встрепенуться огни. ОГНИ ГОРОДА. От удивления и радости девушка засмеялась на бегу, не замечая того, как задыхается. Элис бежала уже по дороге, на которой почти не было машин, они лишь изредка проносились мимо, рискуя сбить обезумевшую девушку. Она неслась, не оглядываясь, рык удалялся, но вдруг стал ближе. Ближе настолько, что Элис остановилась и, впервые за весь путь, почувствовала, как страшно она устала. Девушка собралась с силами и продолжила бежать, взирая на огни. Надежда потухала медленно, как спичка, от неё уже почти исходил дым.

Она почувствовала близость края. Дальше был только океан: тёмный, синий, холодный. Элис остановилась и почувствовала, что не может двигаться дальше. Механизм мог бы проработать ещё очень долго в движении, уходя в минус с бешеной скоростью, но Элис не механизм. Боль и усталость сжигали её изнутри, все ближе становилось дыхание зверя, мрачнее и злее становилась её решимость.


	3. Глава 3. Город Одиноких

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава связана с песней "Сверчки"

Элис хотела спрыгнуть вниз, как тут океан на её глазах стал бездной Тумана. Она попробовала ступить на него и почувствовала, что прочно стоит и не может никуда упасть. Девушка настолько устала, что была готова уснуть в этих облаках, но что-то словно держало её в воздухе, а спину обдувал лёгкий, мягкий морской ветерок. Это состояние походило на сон в мягкой колыбели или в теплых руках матери. Такое же душевное тепло, ощущение счастья и неги. Элис почувствовала свободу, покой, умиротворение, но не могла понять — откуда оно пришло? Может, она уже умерла от чудовищного истощения? Может, она уснула в камере пыток, и ей снится всё это? Или зверь был большой галлюцинацией на пути к эшафоту?

Элис закрыла глаза. Она хотела и боялась почувствовать себя живой. Правда боялась. Ей казалось, что жизнь состоит лишь из боли и усталости, а их Элис чувствовать больше не хотела. Она взглянула на свои руки — они были белыми, как снег. Элис и так отличалась бледностью, но теперь эта бледность была особенной. Похоже, она и правда умерла.  
Девушка снова закрыла глаза и втянула в себя воздух. Она дышит?! Она жива?! Нет, Элис была мертва. Ей хотелось чувствовать себя мёртвой. Смерть означала лёгкость, свобода, перемены, освобождение от мук. Элис оставил зверь, будто никогда и не гнался за ней.

Всё это так напоминало ей сон, который снился ей когда-то давным-давно в детстве, когда она даже и не задумывалась о том, что в этой вселенной есть некое подобие рая. Помнится, Элис перед сном подслушала чей-то разговор, где был упомянут ангел как некий помощник, существо, которое всегда спасёт тебя — стоит только позвать. Из того же разговора она услышала, что ангел может и оставить тебя, если ты сделаешь что-то, что не понравится ему, и это показалось Элис несправедливым и странным. Ведь если ангел вызывается помогать, он должен следовать своему делу всю жизнь, разве нет? Разве не для этого ангелы приходят к отчаявшимся? Эти вопросы возникли у Элис в голове гораздо больше, а тогда она лишь немного удивилась и отправилась спать. 

А ночью ей снился причудливый дворец, даже не дворец, а храм с золотым куполом. Он стоял среди тёмно-фиолетовых облаков, как единственный источник света в туманной темноте, из которой изредка выплывали существа, похожие на демонов. Элис во сне ощущала себя намного старше, чем была. Ей казалось, что она знает абсолютно всё и обо всём, что вселенская мудрость открыта ей и лежит перед ней на поверхности — осталось только протянуть руку, сделать шаг, и Элис перейдёт в какую-то новую форму существования. Но Элис не могла продвинуться к храму ни на шаг. Демоны, вылетавшие из фиолетовой темноты не пугали её, но раздражали своими насмешками и ухмылками. Их лица были жуткими, но этой жутью почему-то притягивали Элис. Она засматривалась на их белые острые зубы и красные глаза с сузившимися зрачками, на шлейф, тянувшийся за ними, на острые когти, которыми они пытались схватить её. Элис на всё отвечала спокойствием. Даже когда самый большой и страшный демон попытался вонзить зубы в её шею, она мягким движением руки отстранила его. Демон, завывая, улетел, а Элис продолжила наблюдать за тем, как облака рассеиваются, и храм становится всё ярче и прекрасней.

Многоликое солнце, с трудом пробивавшее тьму лучами, лилось на купол храма, который и без того блестел всё то время, пока Элис смотрела на него. Солнечные лучи обнажали фрески на стенах, где были изображены сюжеты из священных писаний. От этих фресок по стенам тянулись узоры чёрного и зелёного цветов, и на них ещё что-то поблёскивало, будто звёзды, застрявшие здесь и не успевшие сгореть. 

Туман рассеялся, и Элис увидела, что её и храм разделяет мост. Красивый мост с чёрными перилами, шаткий, но кажущийся самым надёжным на целом свете. Элис ничуть не боялась ступить на него , даже несмотря на то, как угрожающе он раскачивался. Но она не могла. Физически не могла. Хотела поднять ногу — ноги её не слушались. В них не было боли — была только пустота и лёгкость, будто у Элис вовсе не было ног. Но Элис при этом не отчаивалась, что не может ступить в храм. Она словно знала что-то, что не позволяло ей злиться и грустить, она словно ждала чего-то. Она будто чувствовала, что что-то произойдёт.

И что-то произошло: из ворот замка выплыл ангел с тёмными вьющимися волосами. Он был одет в белую длинную рясу, держал в руках некое подобие скипетра и плыл навстречу Элис, широко раскинув руки. Элис потянулась к нему, и когда чуть было не коснулась светящихся пальцев, тут же проснулась.

Наутро она не стала рассказывать о своём сне родителям или бабушке, но ей отчего-то было безумно грустно и тоскливо вспоминать о том, как близко она была к своей мечте, и как легко она разрушилась, хотя во сне Элис была спокойна. Признаться, за всю свою жизнь Элис больше никогда не чувствовала себя настолько спокойной. Она вечно бегала как ужаленная, легко могла вспылить и ещё легче — расстроиться и предаться печали.

Теперь в голове неслась только одна мысль: «Я мертва». Даже не неслась — а так, отзывалась, словно водная рябь, и мягкий ветерок дул в спину, подхватывал...  
— Нет, ты жива, — вторил её мыслям мужской голос. Мягкий, тихий и нежный настолько, будто волны, приливающие к берегу. — Тебе достаточно боли, достаточно, успокойся, — он говорил это с такой заботой, будто обращался к умирающему больному котёнку, которого он сейчас собирается выходить. Во что бы то ни стало выходить. — Ты обязательно выживешь.  
Элис не могла ничего ему ответить. Ей всё казалось неправдой, если она и выживет — то это будет потом, после клинической смерти. Она сейчас именно в этом состоянии — не жива и не мертва.  
— Нет, ты жива, — повторил голос с ещё большей нежностью. — И будешь жить ещё очень долго.   
Девушка вздрогнула от этих слов. Жизнь — боль, как она давно уяснила, и эта мысль разрывала её изнутри.  
— Нет, жизнь — это не только боль, — произнес голос вкрадчиво. — Жизнь — это целый спектр, праздник, который может быть как грустным или веселым, так и сложным или легким. У нее множество возможностей и ограничений...

Элис не могла слушать этот бред, терпеть не могла, когда её жалели. Она считала себя слабым человеком, беспомощным и трусливым, но жалости к себе не выносила, не терпела. Тем более от какого-то человека, которого она не знает.

Она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой странное существо. Это был высокий мужчина с длинными серебристыми волосами, в одежде, напоминающей одеяние какого-то древнегреческого бога. Лицо было скрыто белой вуалью, а за его спиной сияло огромное янтарное солнце, которое словно прилипало к его огромным белым крыльям.  
В его руках тоже горели две полусферы, напоминавшие два маленьких солнца. Они были менее янтарного цвета, скорее золотистые, и эта энергия была куда более концентрированной. Казалось, что он мог просто испепелить Элис одним касанием.

Элис сразу узнала в нём ангела, и от этого её передернуло. Ей стало жутко оттого, с каким светом ей предстоит соприкоснуться. Лучше бы он и правда испепелил её одним касанием. Он же мог это? Он хотел этого!

— Я могу, — ответил мужчина, грустно улыбаясь. — Но я не хочу. Ты так одинока и так запугана, —сказал он, и Элис показалось, будто на глазах ангела выступили слезы. — Ты так хочешь быть бесстрашной, но все время натыкаешься на стену из ужаса...  
— Я не бесстрашна, я это знаю, — прошептала Элис, чувствуя, что сил болтать у неё нет.  
—Ты можешь не говорить, — произнес ангел. — Как ты могла заметить, я читаю мысли.  
Элис сразу захотелось подумать про него что-то нехорошее и нецензурное, чтобы наконец отстал. Она не могла принять помощь и признать, что жива и ее жалеют. Ей сразу сделалось горько, хотелось, чтобы он проклял её, ведь она ненавидит и не уважает тот свет, который он дарит.  
— Я не отстану, — ответил ангел. — И никуда я не уйду. Я ничуть тебя не жалею. Я даю тебе возможность сделать вдох, прежде чем начнется новое испытание, прежде чем ты снова вернешься во мрак.  
И тут в мыслях Элис как будто наступила пауза. Она не знала, радоваться или злиться, плакать, ненавидеть или смеяться. Девушка замерла в этом потоке, но не чувствовала от этого отвращения. Элис не знала, о чем подумать. Забавно, это ведь выглядит так, словно она не знает, что ответить.  
— Пойдём со мной лучше в город, — произнёс ангел мягко.  
— Какой город? — шепнула Элис, забыв о только что установленном правиле.  
— Город одиноких...

Ангел даже взял её за руку. Коснувшись его ладони, Элис ощутила такую боль и такое тепло, будто голыми руками схватила кусок раскаленного железа. Но она не вскрикнула — боль быстро погасла и сменилась наслаждением, в венах закипела кровь. Элис чувствовала, как сквозь неё проходит солнечная энергия, течет, будто новая жизнь или какой-то наркотик.  
Перед глазами тут же возник сам город. Воздушные замки висели на облаках — сказочные, легкие, светлые. Элис замерла, смотря на них и вспоминала давно забытые сказки, которые рассказывала ей мама. Именно так Элис представляла себе города, в которых жили сказочные принцессы. Их было так много: воинственные и нежные, спокойные и взрывные, как ураган, у каждой были свои таланты, но все они были невообразимо одиноки. Их прекрасные принцы терялись на пути к ним, а в одной сказке принцесса сама застрелила своего принца из лука. Эта сказка потрясла Элис больше всего.

Её взгляд привлёк один из замков — низкий и темный, вокруг него была высокая крепостная стена с острыми зубцами. Элис почему-то подумалось, что эта принцесса могла бы жить там, и она сама бы хотела однажды там оказаться.

— Да, там живёт именно она, — ответил ангел, сжав сильнее её руку. — Одинока так же, как и ты. Ты могла бы скрасить её времяпровождение!  
По спине Элис пробежал холодок. Ей всё-таки не очень хотелось быть застреленной принцессой, которую она едва ли знает, и не особо хотелось любить её, скрашивать одиночество, ведь, похоже, она сама хотела быть одной. И убила того принца, чтобы с ней рядом никого больше не было, наверняка принцесса безумно счастлива, как и остальные жители городка.  
— Да, она счастлива, она безумно счастлива! — отвечал ангел. — А вот принцесса, живущая в том роскошном доме — абсолютно несчастна и плачет у окна, ожидая, что кто-то придёт и скрасит её одиночество, будь то девушка, или мужчина, или вот брат убитого принца — он боится любить.  
— А я не боюсь, — произнесла Элис. — У меня уже есть молодой человек. — Она прекрасно знала, что лгала, но ей хотелось верить в свои собственные слова. Так, чтобы ангел тоже поверил.  
— Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что я вижу, как ты лжешь, — ответил он, печально склонив голову. — Но если тебе так легче, я не стану настаивать.

Ангел разжал руку, огонь погас, воздушные замки рухнули. Всё рухнуло. И даже пол под ногами Элис. Наступила тьма, и Элис упала в неё.

Ей казалось, что ей выкололи глаза, и, что она больше никогда не увидит света.


	4. Глава 4. Возвращение повелительницы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава связана с песнями "Механический Зверь", "Ноль три Темноты"

Элис летела вниз сквозь плотные слои облаков, пробивающихся из темноты белыми клочками. Она падала, не пытаясь ухватиться за них, хотя знала, что на них можно удержаться. Девушка сразу вспомнила слова какого-то известного философа, который сказал: «Чтобы взобраться наверх, нужно падать, падать и падать, пока не достигнешь дна, от которого сможешь оттолкнуться». Ведь если у тебя есть силы идти вперёд, и ты ещё не на самом дне, останавливаться — это скучно и неинтересно. Вот и Элис считала так же. Слова этого философа часто казались ей иррациональными, но в них же она видела огромную мудрость.

Наверное, он тоже видел некие миры, где это работает. Элис не видела способов выбраться, кроме как падать. Тьма сгущалась. Облаков становилось всё меньше и меньше. Тьма казалась пустотой, словно оставшейся после взрыва или огромного пожара. Падение Элис переставало быть стремительным, она опускалась вниз всё плавнее и плавнее. В темноте не был звёзд, не было слышно голосов. Но чем ниже становилась Элис, тем яснее она слышала нечто, напоминающее космический шум. Может, она упала уже так низко, что способна сделать оборот вокруг земли и спуститься на неё, как ни в чём не бывало? Или где-то там всё же есть дно, на которое она сможет встать и отпружинить уверенной пулей, схватиться за облако и взбираться.

Но так ли Элис хотела увидеть ангела вновь? Ей было больно соприкасаться с ним. Он уже казался ей настолько чужим, что её трясло и становилось тоскливо при мысли о нём. Так ли она любила его? Так ли ей было нужен этот свет и эти воздушные замки. Нет. Элис манила тьма, ее спектр. В темноте всё не понятно, а потому так прекрасно и чем дольше ты смотришь во тьму, тем больше ты видишь отдельных оттенков. Свет — он всегда один. А тьма — многогранна и непонятна. Не каждый может понять её, не каждый может прочувствовать. И те, кто не видят этой многогранности — слепы или трусливы в своей слепоте. Элис не могла перестать смеяться над ними. Внутренне она содрогалась от смеха. Почему-то ей стало весело в этой темноте, но она не могла этого показать, будто тьма казалась ей слишком суровой. Но это было не совсем так. 

Она почувствовала, как под её ногами возникло что-то твердое и блестящее. Тьма не разрушилась, но под собой она увидела железную поверхность, которая двигалась куда-то вперёд. Она подняла голову, увидела странную фигуру и поняла, что это зверь. Странный зверь. Совсем непохожий на того, что гнался за ней сквозь лес. У этого зверя были большие добрые глаза зелёного цвета, острые уши, как у рыси, и массивная шея.

— Привет, Элис, добро пожаловать в твоё царство! — произнес он механическим голосом.  
— Моё царство? — переспросила Элис, подбираясь ближе к голове существа.  
— Тебя ждали здесь очень много лет! Твоя душа однажды спасла это царство от захвата ангелами, возжелавшими нарушить баланс тьмы и света во вселенной, и с тех пор это царство носит твоё имя, — ответил зверь.  
— Но как такое возможно?! Я совершенно этого не помню!  
— Не помнить свои прошлые воплощения — это в порядке вещей. Однажды ты вспомнишь, когда твоя душа будет готова к этому и не содрогнется от такой тяжелой ноши! А твоя жизнь здесь была насыщенной и очень интересной!

Механический зверь вёл её между тёмных домов, ещё более темных, чем чернота вокруг. Темнота струилась из лап зверя, струилась из пятен на домах и текла, будто эфир. Вздымалась, будто дым. Элис пропускала ее через себя, вдыхала в свои лёгкие, словно сигаретный дым. Возникало ощущение, что тьма принимала разные формы — жидкую, которая растекалась из-под лап зверя; плотную, как желе, которая наполняла постепенно все окружение... А еще парообразную, как воздух, которая переполняла и окружала Элис с головы до ног.

Что в ней искать, что в ней хотеть? Света? Или еще больше насытиться неизвестностью, еще больше ее испить, словно это какой-то алкоголь или амброзия, которая исцеляет, насыщает, делает тебя самим собой. Помогает слиться с миром, стать единым целым. Вот Элис уже слилась с миром, слилась со Зверем... И идут они в никуда...

Но вдруг, неожиданно, вспышка света! Еще одна, вторая, третья, неоновые, яркие, слепящие глаза. Они ведут туда, где бурлит древняя жизнь, где расцветает лепестками во тьме скрытый свет и небывалая легкость! Этот город... Она уже видела его, но он оказался еще прекраснее. Над головой проносятся потоки света, целые воздушные магистрали фиолетово-желтых огней, стремящиеся в неизвестных для Элис направлениях. Они рассекают небо, освещают всё. Уже не видно звезд, не видно луны — лишь бесконечные неоновые потоки, что, словно реки, несутся сами по себе. Здания огромные, грандиозные — тянутся ввысь, отражают своими стеклянными фасадами весь этот пожар, струящийся отовсюду. И улицы оживленные — по ним несутся машины! И тут до нее доходит..... В этом городе движение, свет, машины — это жизнь. Эти дороги, словно сосуды, в которых струится кровь, разгоняясь до своего предела. Прожектора, фейерверки — все словно радуется, все словно само по себе живет... А люди?

Люди были необычными — полумеханические, полуживые, но завораживающие. У некоторых вместо глаз — фонари, вместо сердца — быстро тикающие часы, но каждый из них одет как самая настоящая леди или джентльмен. Словно бы в этом месте задержалась старина, викторианская эпоха, но и при этом витал дух будущего, которое люди не могли представить себе и на каждое столетие загадывали что-нибудь новенькое. А звуки? Булькающие, пронизывающие своим басом живот, заставляя его забавно дрожать изнутри, сжимать органы и снова разжимать. И от этого девушка испытывала какой-то неописуемый восторг.

Элис отходит от зверя легкой походкой. Уже нет ощущения тяжести, усталости, нет былой горечи. Она живет, наполненная тьмой, и сейчас ее переполняет это световое шоу, пронзая насквозь лучами, залезая в самые потаенные уголки сознания. Она танцует, босая, практически голая. И город танцует вместе с ней. Люди замечают ее и ликуют — вот она, царица! Королева сея города, глава торжества! Все вокруг — словно ее подданные, несут яства и одежды, но она от них отказывается: ей не хочется сковать себя материальным, хочется и дальше литься темным эфиром. А вот отпить здешних напитков она соглашается. Народ приносил ей странные светящиеся фрукты, ягоды, пылающее синим огнем мясо. Все это было невероятно ароматным, вкусным, дополняло пьянящие головокружительные напитки из стеклянных длинных сосудов, которые были мягки и пились легко, но при этом немедленно давали знать о высоком градусе.

— Она вернулась, она вернулась! — доносилось из всех щелей. Даже из самых дальних углов выбрались люди, только различные по виду. Больше похожие на существ из других миров — в лохмотьях, без механизированных частей тела. В длинных плащах, некоторые были вообще будто бы и не людьми, а ящерами или птицами, какими-то полулюдьми-полузверьми. В руках держали посохи, иногда лук и стрелы, реже попадались с мечами в ножнах. Все они были настроены мирно и особо не замечали Элис.  
— Да, вернулась наша повелительница! — торжественно объявил Механический зверь. — Вернулась наша покровительница, чье слово для нас — закон! Кто свергнет нынешнего короля с престола!  
— Свергнет? — удивленно переспросила Элис.  
— На самом деле, никакого короля нет, — прошептал ей тихо зверь. — Это просто иллюзия, которая в скором времени растает. Так хотя бы люди под контролем... — а потом, сказал еще громче, еще увереннее: — Трижды ура нашей королеве! Трижды ура Элис!  
— Ура-а-а! Ура-а-а! Ура-а-а! — пронеслось среди народа. Девушка чувствовала себя превосходно, ей уже собирались приносить носилки, ложе, которое ездило на колесах, но кто-то ее словно бы повлёк за собой. Нечто невидимое, нечто манящее и еще более интересное, но пугающее. Вскоре она скрылась среди всего люда, а потом, так же танцуя и шатаясь от опьянения, оказалась совсем в другой части города, которая отличалась от остальных... Словно бы это был другой город.

Другая его сторона


	5. Глава 5. Изнанка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава связана с песнями "Флажки", "Вторжение"

Элис танцевала. Ей было легко. Настолько легко, что она не чувствовала своего тела — оно казалось ей пёрышком, носимым ветром меж улиц. Она кружилась от улице к улице и, поднимая голову, видела размытую дрожащую луну высоко в небе. Всё вокруг казалось ей таким простым — она могла делать всё, что захочет, и даже больше! Тело всё хуже и хуже слушалось её, но разум подгонял его, заставляя кружиться, едва не падая на асфальт.

Улицы становились всё темнее и темнее. Огни города куда-то девались, куда-то пропадали люди. Элис и не пыталась их искать, она не пыталась удержаться за них и следовать им, как это было раньше. Элис почему-то вспомнилась прошлая версия себя, которая страсть как хотела порой слиться с толпой, затеряться в ней и от банального тупого чувства страха следовать этой толпе. Странные воспоминания. Но Элис была рада, что навсегда избавилась от этого кошмара, что теперь она свободна, может пить сколько захочет, а может и вообще не пить, может разговаривать со сверхъестественными существами, а может и вовсе их игнорировать. 

На волне этих воспоминаний Элис начинала чувствовать себя хозяйкой жизни. Своей собственной жизни. И это окрыляло её! Вводило в эйфорию, заставляло глупо смеяться, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги.

Редкие люди на холодных, освещённых фонарями улицах не смотрели на неё. Не смотрели ей вслед. Элис исчезла для них, а они — исчезли для неё. Элис не ненавидела, не любила, не обвиняла и не прощала. Элис танцевала под неслышимую музыку из её головы, ловя ночных бабочек под огромным фонарём. Элис не знала, откуда они взялись здесь, но бабочки словно игрались с ней, пытаясь доверить ей какую-то тайну мироздания. Но Элис была рада уже одному: к ней подлетали бабочки и играли с ней, а к другим - нет.

Элис поняла, постепенно трезвея (или наоборот — пьянея лишь глубже от осознания), что её гораздо больше тянет к тёмным неизведанным улочкам, чем к светлым, неоновым, громким, гремящим музыкой и шумом толпы. Элис манила неизвестность, скрывавшаяся во тьме, где даже фонари не светили — виднелись лишь редкие огоньки в домах, которые тут же потухали. Вот она — настоящесть! Вот она — правда! Здесь нет мишуры, здесь нет света, который всё искажает! Здесь есть тьма, правдивая, неизведанная, хранящая в себе все истины. И наверняка обитатели этой тьмы, если они есть там, могли бы рассказать Элис всю правду. В конце концов — в темноте лучше видны звёзды, Луна и другие светила. А значит — тьма и есть то, что рождает свет, что рождает мир, что хранит в себе нечто недоступное. И как же это порой неуважительно — нарочно разрушать эту тьму светом.

Элис стала спускаться по одному из таких тёмных безлюдных переулков. Ещё пару лет назад она почувствовала бы дикий страх, дробящий кости и пробуждающий бессильный гнев, но теперь она чувствовала столь же дикий и неутолимый интерес. Она пробиралась в темноту, шатаясь, прислушиваясь к шорохам, к тишине, к ветру, свистевшему где-то далеко. Элис ступала осторожно, чтобы не нарушить атмосферу этих мест, чтобы не показаться слишком светлым, слишком простым существом, и единственное, чего она боялась сейчас — показаться темноте слишком бессмысленной, слишком поверхностной и пустой. Но чем глубже заходила Элис, тем больше она ощущала себя частью тьмы, ощущала себя “своей”.

Она удивилась, но ничуть не испугалась, когда на улице нарисовался странный силуэт, похожий на призрака, летящего сквозь тьму. Элис сначала заметила бесформенное пятно света, слабого света и лишь приглядевшись, смогла увидеть в этом силуэте нечто человекоподобное. Будто бы это был причудливый скелет в плаще, плывущий сквозь темноту куда-то, ближе к этим самым тусовкам. Ближе к этому самому свету, от которого бежала Элис. Подойдя ближе, девушка смогла даже разглядеть его лицо, но так и не разглядела глаз в темноте зрачков. 

Дух поздоровался с ней и поклонился, и Элис тоже поклонилась ему, удивлённая такой вежливостью. Она даже захотела с ним заговорить, но дух уплыл так быстро, словно спешил куда-то, и девушка не стала его останавливать. Элис застыла, смотря в темноту, и не могла поверить своим глазам, ведь откуда не возьмись стали появляться и все остальные обитатели этого царства. Постепенно, словно по команде, шаманы, маги, феи, эльфы и их причудливые животные вышли на улицы, в домах загорелись окна, и город стал оживать. Элис шла вперёд, рассматривая странных прохожих. Кто-то махал ей рукой, кто-то здоровался, а кто-то даже высказывал комплименты по поводу её наряда. Один шаман, шедший навстречу, даже прекратил петь свою песню и взывать к богу Луны, когда увидел Элис. Он застыл с таким удивлением в глазах, будто никогда и не встречался с подобными существами. Элис всё больше ощущала себя какой-то нечистью в этом городе, зверушкой в зоопарке, на которую весело посмотреть. Но, вместе с тем, все прохожие выказывали ей искреннее уважение. 

Один из колдунов остановился и схватил её за руку, отчего Элис вздрогнула и хотела уже вырваться, но колдун сам отпустил и мягко сказал ей: “Послушай”. Он не был одет в типичную для волшебника одежда — его одежда была самой обычной, “земной”, но его выдавала длинная тёмная борода и такие же длинные густые волосы, кольца на руках и множество амулетов на шее. В его фиолетовых глазах плясало самое настоящие пламя, и от самого колдуна исходил лёгкий жар.  
— Что это за город? Где я нахожусь? — спросила Элис, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Я сейчас всё расскажу тебе, если ты согласишься пойти со мной, — ответил колдун, положив руку ей на плечо.— Об этом месте мало кто знает, потому лучше молчи о том, что я расскажу.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Элис.

Они вместе свернули в переулок, тёмный и уходящий вниз, в ещё более беспросветную тьму. Здесь не было никаких звёзд, небо было затянуто облаками, но из-под облаков выбивался бледно-жёлтый месяц.   
— Это очень хороший знак, — произнёс мрачный попутчик. — Меня, кстати, зовут Рудольф.  
— Я Элис, очень приятно.

Рудольф завёл её в какие-то дворы. Маленьких ведьминских домиков становилось всё больше, и все они были низкими — не выше трёх этажей. Здесь Элис увидела небольшие дворики с фонтанами, фонари причудливых форм, горящие над домами. Над фонарями кружили летучие мыши — в детстве Элис боялась столкнуться с ними, а сейчас эти существа вызывали у неё искреннее умиление и интерес.

Рудольф завёл Элис в самый неприметный дом из всех, и девушке поначалу даже сделалось неуютно, но то, что предстало перед ней, когда она зашла внутрь, повергло её в шок. Всё вокруг было заставлено причудливыми предметами роскоши, по тёмно-фиолетовым стенам плыли облака и горели нарисованные звёзды, а на потолке все планеты солнечной системы выстроились в ряд и переливались, вращаясь вокруг своей оси. Элис было даже страшно следовать дальше внутрь, чтобы не разрушить своим присутствием это волшебство. А пол под её ногами был прозрачным, под ним в чистой голубой воде плавали рыбы с причудливыми красными хвостами, напоминавшими пламя. Элис сделала шаг вперёд, и на том месте, где стояла её нога, вырос маленький алый цветок. Девушка заметила, что его лепестки тут же начали гореть, этот огонь разгорался, и цветок рос. Его стебель креп, крепли его листья, а огненные лепестки наливались алым. Огонь был совсем близко к Элис, она потянулась рукой к лепесткам цветка и почувствовала жар. Она испугалась, она не стала касаться, но продолжила смотреть. Красный цветок исторгал из себя брызги тёмного кипучего сока, они попадали на руки и одежду, но Элис не стала кричать от боли. Она в ужасе и восхищении смотрела на цветок и не понимала, как породила такое. И породила ли вообще. Может, так было задумано, и всё это — не более, чем случайность. Но почему-то Элис считала этот цветок частью своей души, несмотря на страх, кипевший внутри.

— Этот цветок — отражение твоего сердца, — многозначительно произнёс Рудольф. Он был спокоен, будто заранее знал, что это произойдёт. — Ты, может, и удивлена, но он подходит тебе как ничто другое. И это видно.  
— Ого. Мне нравится. — Элис усмехнулась, рассматривая цветок. Она отошла ещё на пару шагов от двери, но в этот раз никаких цветов не было.   
Элис вдруг услышала из дальней комнаты чей-то голос и звуки гитары. Какой-то мужчина очень эмоционально пел песню на неизвестном девушке языке. Ему подпевали. Ещё один молодой человек и женщина, судя по голосу.  
— Тут есть ещё кто-то? — спросила Элис  
— Сейчас ты всё сама узнаешь и увидишь.

Колдун провёл её вглубь своего причудливого жилища, и вскоре Элис оказалась в небольшой душной комнатке с цветными стенами, где сидел молодой человек с гитарой в кругу всякой нечисти. Высокая ведьма с красными короткими волосами и фиолетовыми глазами громче всех подпевала ему. У неё был низкий хриплый голос и, судя по всему, петь она умела не очень, но получалось душевно, и какая-то девушка из толпы постоянно выкрикивала комплименты и признавалась ведьме в любви. Слева от гитариста сидел эльф с очень высоким голосом, большим красным носом и растрёпанными волосами. Он был пьян, его шатало из стороны в сторону, и Элис ждала, когда же он наконец свалится с дивана и заснёт. Рядом с этой колоритной троицей сидело ещё множество фей, вампиров и колдунов. И все они были намного младше Рудольфа.

Стоило ему появиться, все присутствующие в комнате встали и поклонились ему. Вероятно, он был их наставником, учителем, они слушались и уважали его. Рудольф пожал руку гитаристу, потрепал по плечу пьяного эльфа, отчего он чуть не свалился с дивана, но его удержала девушка, кричавшая поющей ведьме комплименты, и эльф даже поздоровался с Элис, на которую почему-то никто не обращал внимание.  
— А это Элис, дамы и господа, — представил её Рудольф. — Она сегодня здесь впервые и жаждет понять, что происходит в этом городе.  
— Вот именно! — громко и радостно произнесла Элис. — Расскажите мне, кто вы, и что это за место такое.  
— Ооо, это долгая история! — засмеялась ведьма с красными волосами, и пьяный эльф добавил что-то нецензурное и нечленораздельное.  
— Когда-то обычные люди и маги жили в мире и всё делали вместе, — начал гитарист, откашлявшись. — Но постепенно люди стали захватывать город, вытесняя магов и других мистических существ. Было пролито много крови, люди пытались установить над нами свою диктатуру, но мы подняли восстание, и с тех пор люди бояться заходить к нам. Мы даже не устанавливаем никакой стражи — у людей просто дрожат колени, когда они приближаются к нам. Мало кто из них может зайти сюда, поборов страх и внутренние мучения.  
— Ничего себе, — ответила Элис. — Мне почему-то совсем не было страшно идти сюда, наоборот — у вас здесь гораздо уютнее, лучше и красивее, чем у людей!   
— Чистая правда! — воскликнул пьяный эльф.  
— Ты тако-ой красивый цветок породила! — воскликнула поющая ведьма. — Да ты тут своя!  
— А как ты узнала о цветке? — спросила Элис, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Я увидела его сквозь транс, в котором находилась, пока пела. — Ведьма захихикала. — Попробуй! Очень крутая штука.  
— Так вот, — продолжил гитарист. — Но люди — очень жестокие существа, не умеющие управлять своей тёмной стороной никак вообще. Вечно все их войны во имя светлых начинаний превращаются в мрак несправедливой и неоправданной жестокости. И порой их рыцари совершают набеги на наш городок. В последнее время ситуация обострилась. — Кто-то из присутствующих даже опечаленно покачал головой. — Но у нас есть Дом. Дом Рудольфа. Во время восстания он собрал нас здесь, наложил чары, и теперь всякий, кто заходит сюда, может чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
— То есть вы построили его для всякого, кто устал от войны? — спросила Элис.  
— Для всякого, кто устал, и кто сможет найти наш дом, — пожал плечами гитарист. — А это могут сделать лишь особенные, одухотворённые люди, или те, кто имеет потенциал стать таковыми.  
— Ого, — усмехнулась Элис. — Было бы неплохо у вас тут пожить.  
— Оставайся, — вкрадчиво произнёс Рудольф.   
— В людском мире мне тесно, я через столькое уже прошла, мне не хочется возвращаться назад вообще, — ответила Элис.  
— Расскажи! — воскликнула ведьма, а пьяный эльф всё-таки упал с дивана.

Элис поведала им свою историю, и все вокруг, исключая Рудольфа, который как и прежде был спокоен, громко выражали своё восхищение и интерес. Кто-то даже добавил, что никогда не сталкивался с подобным, хотя видел многое на своём магическом веку, а кто-то добавлял, что с ними случалось нечто похожее, и рассказ Элис вызывает невероятно сильный отклик в их сердцах. Обитатели Дома не просто были рады видеть её — они хотели, чтобы она с ними осталась. Очень сильно хотели. И Элис не стала сопротивляться, она сама была этому рада.

Её пристроили в одной из свободных комнат, которая быстро обросла огненными цветами — точно такими же, как породила Элис в коридоре, но теперь их было гораздо больше, и все они были очень яркими и светлыми. Стоило Элис коснуться их лепестков — и они гасли. Она совсем перестала бояться огня, который был ей подвластен. В кругу магов она научилась преодолевать и многие другие свои страхи, а по вечерам пела вместе с ведьмой, звали которую, к слову, Ядвигой. Ядвига научила Элис впадать в транс во время пения, и Элис правда научилась видеть совершенно неожиданные вещи, нечто на грани реальности и вымысла. Жизнь в доме казалась Элис сказкой, о которой ранее она даже не могла мечтать, она каждый день чувствовала себя счастливой. И, кроме того, Элис как никогда ощущала себя в полной безопасности. 

Но обстановка, как ей и сказали в первый день, обострялась. Обычные, не наделённые магическими способностями люди объявили магам войну. Элис в напряжении ждала, когда эта беда коснётся и Дома. Но все были так спокойны и веселы, будто никакой беды не существовало.  
— Так мы же в Доме! — сказал вампир по имени Вильгельм.  
— Да бро-ось! К нам новые придут! — смеялась Ядвига.

А Элис не могла спокойно их слушать.

— Но почему вы так спокойны?! — восклицала она. — Если зло надвигается — надо выйти и сразиться с ним! Что мы будем сидеть в стороне, как трусы?!

Но её не слушали. 

С каждым днём Элис всё больше начинала ненавидеть это место. Она тряслась от ярости, пытаясь удержаться оттого, чтобы направить всю свою огненную мощь против Дома. Но она знала, она знала, что это ничем не поможет. Рудольф наложил заклятье, которое мало того, что не даст повредить Дом, так ещё и уничтожит того, кто попытается это сделать. В бессильной ярости Элис била стены, тряслась от слёз в углу и никого к себе не подпускала. Она боялась, что над ней будут смеяться, она знала, что её не поймут, потому что не поняли её стремления спасти всех остальных. Даже тех, кто недостоин. Просто выйти с оружием за спасение тысячи жизней, за спасение своего города. Маги говорили, что это забота других магов. Но Элис так не считала. День ото дня ей становилось всё хуже и хуже. Она не могла выйти из Дома, потому что двери были заперты заклятием. Она не могла слушать смех и речи тех, кто ещё вчера был ей безумно дорог.

Элис даже не могла уже плакать. От слёз болели глаза и щёки, от слёз она почти ослепла и лежала несколько дней, закрыв глаза. До неё было не докричаться. Элис чувствовала себя упавшей на самое-самое дно древнего тёмного озера, покрывшейся древней болотной тиной, заросшей мхом и постепенно гниющей в этой пустоте. Она почти утратила прежнюю волю к жизни, прежнюю волю к борьбе, подсознательно она заковала её в клешни и не могла выпустить наружу — что-то мешало. Что-то давило ещё сильнее. Это был замкнутый круг, из которого девушка не видела никакого выхода.

Но в один прекрасный день и Дому пришёл конец.

Элис проснулась от взрыва, вскочила и, ничего не понимая, вылетела в гостиную. Следом за этим взрывом прогремел ещё один, поднялось облако дыма, и Элис услышала крики.

Она бросилась на крик. Всё происходящие было похоже на размытый сон. В облаке были видны тела погибших, Элис не могла различить, кто это. Кровавые мутные пятна, крики, слёзы, шум в ушах. Девушка упала на колени и закрыла руками уши, сгорая от страха и полного непонимания, что ей делать, как быть, и зачем это всё ей нужно. Она всё-таки встала, движимая дикой яростью, и ринулась, боясь новых взрывов, к своим товарищам. Они стали ей никем, она разочаровалась в них, но раз уж так произошло, она должна была их спасти. Но стоило Элис подойти, её тут же схватили за плечи. Она обернулась и увидела того самого эльфа, что как валялся пьяным при первой встрече, так и валялся всю оставшуюся неделю. Она даже имени его не знала, его образ ассоциировался у неё только с пьянством, с разложением личности. Элис не ненавидела его, но испытывала некое отвращение. И вот теперь он стоял перед ней. Абсолютно трезвый. Он даже не шатался, и от него не несло перегаром. В его расширенных зрачках читался ужас, его трясло, и он пытался что-то сказать.

— Беги! Я знаю, как отсюда выбраться!  
— Но... — возразила Элис и попыталась его оттолкнуть.  
— Беги, я сказал! — процедил эльф сквозь зубы. — Ты их не спасёшь, это Дом, тут свои правила, о которых Рудольф тебе не рассказывал. Я знаю об этом доме достаточно много, я понимаю, о чём говорю, потому уноси ноги, если не хочешь проблем для них и для себя. Взрывом здесь всё разнесло, заклятие действует лишь на руинах, если ты сейчас убежишь отсюда — ты спасена. Хотя бы от заточения в этой душной дыре.

Элис и правда желала свободы. Она столько дней хотела выбраться отсюда, столько дней хотела оставить Дом и его обитателей навсегда, и пускай не отправиться спасать магическую страну, а просто исчезнуть где-нибудь в неизвестном направлении. Элис смотрела в глаза этому эльфу, которого ещё пару часов назад считала полнейшим пьяницей, ничего не смыслящим в этой жизни, но сейчас она почему-то верила ему, и её точно так же трясло от ужаса. В том числе, и от ужаса перед ним.

— Ты правда спасёшь их? — выпалила Элис.  
— Спасу, — ответил он, покачав головой. — А ты — беги, беги отсюда как можно скорее, беги вообще из этого города, пусть ты и ведьма, но твоих сил не хватит, чтобы спасти весь этот город. Мы тут уже разберёмся сами. А ты — уходи. Настолько далеко, насколько можешь. И лучше беги не куда-нибудь, а во дворец.  
— Что за дворец?! — воскликнула Элис.  
— Дворец Верховной Жрицы, — прошептал эльф. — Огромное белоснежное здание, которое в свете Луны кажется ещё больше и массивнее, чем есть на самом деле. Ты узнаешь его по голубой луне, которой увенчан купол.  
— И что же меня там ждёт?!   
— Всё, что ты сама захочешь там увидеть.

Эльф повёл её тёмными коридорами полуразрушенного дома, пока она, наконец, не смогла выползти на поверхность.

Элис оставила его. Эльф сам оттолкнул её от себя, и она, всё ещё не понимая, сон это или реальность, бежала, несколько раз споткнувшись об обломки. Она изранила ноги, чуть не упала, и вновь почувствовала этот ужас бегства, дикое желание упасть и не проснуться. Перед её глазами мелькали домики, домики, домики, и Элис даже не заметила, как очутилась в центре, где от ничего не подозревающей толпы не продохнуться.


	6. Глава 6. Обратная сторона тепла - холод. Обратная сторона счастья... Не грусть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава связана с песнями "Недостроенный дом", "Раскаленный Шелк", "Слишком много пила"

Элис бежала от дома впопыхах, закрываясь тоненьким плащом, чтобы ее никто не заметил. Она пыталась слиться с окружением, пропасть из виду, чтобы ее снова не стали «спасать». Впрочем, какое это спасение? Ослепить всех, попробовать убить, уничтожить? Это бесчеловечно, жестоко, невыносимо. И так же невыносимо было девушке, и ей так же хотелось узнать судьбу тех ребят, что смогли ей все рассказать и дать наводку, что она здесь делает…

Так значит, она здесь родилась… Забавно, казалось Элис, родиться в другом мире, потом чтобы тебя родители унесли отсюда, чтобы не постигла такая же участь – оказаться подставленным своими же сослуживцами, друзьями. Теми, кто поддерживал на твоем пути и помогал двигаться дальше, духовно расти и становиться серьезно. Только, к сожалению, такой подход только еще сильнее сломал девушку. Даже в таком состоянии паники и желании спрятаться она чувствовала себя в этом мире гораздо роднее, ближе. Будто бы кусочек паззла, который нельзя отсюда убирать.

Начался дождь, становилось холодно. Многие люди на улицах открыли зонтики, а бродяги в темных переулках просто накидывали капюшоны. А зачем? Не механизмы же: не заржавеют и не умрут от простой воды. Тем более, для них в воде крылась сила, жизнь. На минуту, Элис сама почувствовала, что ей ближе маги, чем механизмы. Они гораздо человечнее, они не подчиняются приказам, не всего лишь существуют. Они живут, чувствуют, внутри них столько же прекрасных и горестных переживаний, счастливых и грустных воспоминаний, что хранятся под сердцем. А киборги? Многие из них потеряли настоящие эмоции, наполнившись их имитацией. Они, возможно, даже тогда не чувствовали радости, не ощущали торжества – просто имитировали, ведь им же нужен командующий. Человек, который будет их вести. Все киборги – ведомы, и лишь малая часть осталась с остатками какого-то милосердия и мягкости, простой эмпатии и понятия справедливости. На мгновение, Элис стало мерзко. А ведь ее хотели сделать такой же, если правление полукиборгов, полулюдей не понравилось бы, такой же пешкой…

На этой мысли Элис уткнулась носом в полудеревянную, полужелезную дверь. Сверху висела табличка «Ночлег душ в лабиринте». «Звучит поэтично», - подумала про себя девушка и отворила дверь. В нос сразу ударил запах свежей выпечки, как на Земле. Она всегда его любила, особенно по утрам. Ночью, конечно, толку от его пробуждающего эффекта ноль, особенно после такого бегства. Она зашла внутрь и удивилась – даже несмотря на запах выпечки, ощущения тепла, в этом «ночлеге» было очень холодно и притом сыро. На стенах еле-еле горели синеватым пламенем факелы, свет от них был тусклый. На первом этаже ютилось несколько круглых столиков, из них занято было лишь два, а вперед выступала небольшая барная стойка. Элис аккуратно продвинулась к ней, поймав странный взгляд от гостей. За стойкой стоял достаточно галантно одетый мужчина, в официальном костюме, жилетка, рубашечка, как с иголочки! Правда, вместо глаз был какой-то странный бинокль из шестерней и с красными линзами, а рука была полностью механической, отдавала небольшими бликами.

\- Кхм-кхм… - начала Элис, слегка прокашлявшись. Бармен оторвал глаза от стакана, что он натирал все это время. Осмотрел с головы до ног и хихикнул с лёгким французским акцентом:  
\- О ля-ля-ля, сама коро… - начал он говорить, как Элис на него шикнула:  
\- Ты что творишь? Никто не должен знать, что я здесь.  
\- Гхм, мадмеуазель, я за вас, – хихикнул тот хитро. Элис на него косо взглянула, и тот снял свой бинокль, открыв хитрый прищур голубых глаз, которые будто так и блестели, мол «Смотрите, какой гениальный план!», а потом показал под рубашкой кулон с камешком. – Я сам маг. Это место – сборище и магов, и киборгов. Просто здесь собираются более хитрые, те, которые могут слиться с обществом этих мерзотных механизмов.  
\- А эти… - явно была ошарашена девушка, увидев это все.  
\- Сидящие? А, пардон муа, они тоже маги, - улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба этот щегол, а потом нежно взял ручку Элис и поцеловал. – Зовите меня Артемон… миледи.  
\- Я, если что, занята, - мягко улыбнулась ему Элис.  
\- Шучу-шучу, - хихикнул нервно тот, когда еще дополнительно Элис едко улыбнулось. – Мы не имеем имен, у нас прозвища.  
\- Уже знаю, - зевнула девушка, а потом задрожала. Она вспомнила, что стояла в сыром плаще, в холодном помещении и прочее. – Как вы тут вообще живете?  
\- Это… не совсем обычное место, миледи, - тихо сказал Артемон. Девушка приподняла бровь, на что тот снова надел на себя бинокль и поманил за собой на верхние этажи

Артемон и Элис поднимались долго, очень долго. Ступеньки казались бесконечными, и она уже думала, что это не простая ночлежка, а какой-то наипрекраснейший дворец. Впрочем, она была бы не против остановиться во дворце эту ночь… Но, такого, увы, сейчас не случится, поэтому придется довольствоваться тем, что есть. От этой мысли Элис состроила кислую мину. Она уже не надеялась на мягкие перины, ей хотелось просто упасть с ног… Но хозяин этого заведения куда-то ее вел, будто бы собирался что-то показать.

Уже дойдя до последнего этажа, Элис заметила, что факелы почти потухли. От них сыпались лишь маленькие искры, которые в полете мгновенно исчезали. А сам шестой этаж… Казался заброшенным, пустым. Все двери закрыты, бродят странные призраки, духи скитаются… Они похожи на обычных людей, но в каждом из них – дыра в груди, будто бы что-то оттуда вырвали, оторвали с мясом и присвоили себе. Призраки безмолвно слонялись туда-сюда, ничего не говоря. От них лишь чувствовался невыносимый холод. Но самое удивительное было не в этих странных созданиях, А в том, что… Одна стена полностью отсутствовала, ее просто не было, словно и не существовало ее. С такой высоты открывался прекрасный вид на город, который был словно леопардовая шкура – яркий, пестрый, но при этом выделялись темные участки, покрытые мраком, куда не мог сунуться никто. Лишь только самые смелые, как Элис, могли забрести туда, изучить досконально, не боясь, что что-то с ними случится в этих пропитанных ужасом для окружающих закоулках. Правда, весь этот прекраснейший пейзаж портили призраки, которых, если не обманывал глаз девушку, стало гораздо больше, чем изначально. 

\- Кто они все?.. - спросила Элис достаточно спокойно, но очень тихо.  
\- Это проекции астральных тел людей, которым не хватило тепла, - со вздохом ответил Артемон. - Они отделяются от своих физических носителей и живут своей жизнью. При этом сами люди продолжают жить как жили, ничего интересного.  
\- А что сами люди ощущают?  
\- Ничего, кроме пустоты внутри… - как-то небрежно кинул маг, а потом всмотрелся в призраков. - К слову, вот и ваше, мадмуазель.

Элис оглянулась и ужаснулась - она и вправду увидела себя, только изможденную, усталую, жуткую, похожую на заключенного какой-то тюрьмы. Ей резко стало не по себе, словно кто-то прикоснулся к ней холодной рукой. Неожиданно, призрак сам ее заметил, и послышался жуткий крик, похожий одновременно на ультразвук и на басовитое гудение пчелиного роя. В одно мгновение все духи вылетели из дома, а дух Элис вонзился в нее. Девушка пошатнулась, но устояла на ногах, и почувствовала себя… более целой? Словно в нее вернулась частичка себя, пропало ощущение пустоты внутри.

\- О ля ля… - сам поразился Артемон, подхватив Элис за плечи. - Впервые такое вижу…  
\- Что именно? - слабо спросила Элис.  
\- Воссоединение духа со своим телом. Очень редкое событие, мадмуазелла.  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно… - слабо посмеялась девушка, подумав про себя, что за сегодня "интересных событий" предостаточно.  
\- Я отнесу вас в комнату, - легко поднял ее на руки Артемон.  
\- Артемон… - после долгого молчания спросила Элис. - А духи еще появятся?  
\- Пока я не дострою дом и не вложу в него свое тепло, свою любовь - увы, - тяжело вздохнул мужчина, уже отпирая дверь на каком-то из этажей. Элис не считала, куда они спустились, да и ей как-то было без разницы. Она устала, ей хотелось просто отдохнуть и она была согласна на все, лишь бы найти спокойное место..

Артемон аккуратно положил ее на кровать и закрыл дверь. Комната была маленькой, такой же тусклой, практически темной . Из мебели были лишь стол и кровать. Ничего интересного, да и Элис было уже всё равно. Она ощущала себя хоть и цельно, но потрепано. Вернулись прежние воспоминания, прежняя боль, прежнее ощущение ненужности. Она фактически была куколкой, которой сначала дали власть, дали почувствовать себя важной, а потом бросили в лужу, и сейчас она лежит в мятом, испачканном плаще, и ей было на это безразлично. Она в какой то момент сама ужаснулась от ощущения безразличия, но потом вспомнила о своей цели. Надо ведь искать дворец и идти вперед. 

Так, проведя небольшой промежуток времени в раздумьях, Элис заснула и погрузилась во сны, которые при пробуждении не запомнились. Ее разбудил шум снизу, звон тарелок, ложек, вилок, чоканье кружек. Она поднялась, нет, соскочила с кровати на пол. К счастью, плащ смягчил падение, и она оглянулась. Было так же темно, а на столе лежали чистые брюки, рубашка, а также муляжи механических частей, а именно кусок латунной плиты на туловище и механический монокль. Элис мигом переоделась и спустилась вниз.

Внизу творилось черт-те что - шум, гам, веселье, алкоголь лился рекой. Артемон кое-как успевал раздавать заказы, но ему еще помогала симпатичная черноволосая официантка. Элис не знала, куда деваться, уже сделала несколько шагов к выходу, но тут услышала что-то про Верховную Жрицу и замерла.

\- Слыхали про путников, что захотели найти дворец Верховной Жрицы? - насмешливым грубым голосом начал какой-то мужик, который был крупным, боевым по виду.   
\- Неа, - ответил похожий на него, но поменьше ростом. Элис села между ними и для виду заказала выпить. Все равно, судя по отношению Артемона, это ей обойдется бесплатно, да и в горле сильно пересохло. - Это же мазохизм!  
\- А эти путнички решили испытать свое счастье…  
\- А как добраться до дворца? - спросила Элис, отхлебнув большую порцию неизвестного ей алкоголя. Он был очень крепким, но Элис на это не обратила внимания… и очень-очень зря…  
\- Тоже туда захотела? - рассмеялся здоровяк. - До него невозможно добраться, пока ты не пройдешь адские земли Клипот, а их маги, придурки чокнутые, заполонили для защиты разными тварями. Любая попытка пройти для обычного человека верная смерть.  
\- Я все равно попытаюсь… - вздохнула Элис с какой-то злостью и отхлебнула еще. Напиток пьянил, оставался на языке остротой перца чили и сладостью меда. - Слышите, дубины?  
\- Хо-хо-хо! - рассмеялся мужик поменьше. - Какая храбрая!  
\- Да, храбрая!  
\- Ути-пусички, - начали гоготать все, сидевшие у стойки. - Боюсь-боюсь!.. Да ты там сдохнешь сразу, слабачка!

В тот же миг Элис вскочила из-за стола и схватила одного из насмешников за волосы, ударила со всей дури о стойку, и он заорал, словно маленький ребёнок. Элис продолжала бить его, пока не выбила все зубы, пока не раздробила череп и потом ещё принялась ломать его позвоночник в каком-то подсознательном стремлении отделить голову от тела. Затем она проткнула его глаза каблуками, хотя он уже не был жив, его смерть принесла Элис искреннее облегчение.

Элис почувствовала, как растёт её физическая мощь. Как крепчает её тело, как нарастает сила в руках, и как ярость начинает опьянять. Элис понимала, что она больше — не она, что теперь она — это сгусток гнева.   
Испугавшись смерти товарища, остальные посетители начали разбегаться, словно крысы, но Элис была быстрее. Она схватила за волосы в охапку сразу нескольких и метнула в стену с такой силой, что некоторые влипли в неё и не смогли упасть. Элис подошла к одному из них и принялась со всей яростью бить его лицо, словно мягкую подушку. Бить с такой страстью и при этом с такой любовью к своей собственной жестокости, что ей вдруг подумалось, что именно в этом проявляется её высшая ярость. Что именно здесь скрыта её страшная сила — в умении раскидывать своих обидчиков, стоит им только слово сказать. Это всегда было в ней глубоко зарыто. Но теперь — раскрылось, расцвело, засияло! Элис тряслась в безумии. Труп сполз по стенке, придавив другого невезучего посетителя, трясущегося на полу от страха. Элис пнула его ногой в живот, затем ещё раз, и ещё, пока не пошла кровь. Она готова была разорвать его одежду, разодрать ногтями его кожу — это она и сделала. Её пленник орал, вырывался, плакал, а Элис всё продолжала с бешеной яростью кромсать и кромсать его кожу, оставлять глубокие ноющие порезы, из которых текла дрянная кровь.

Элис стало неинтересно бить людей. Она крушила предметы, швыряла их в мужиков, ей доставляло удовольствие быть разрушительным монстром, которого все боятся. Она так долго скрывала и давила это в себе, что оно прорвалось на свободу и забрызгало кровью и кислотой всё её сознание. Элис била кулаками в стены, разбивала костяшки в кровь и шла бить дальше людей, только мешавшихся под ногами. Будь она ещё повыше ростом, она раскидывала бы их, будто бы мешающую под ногами шваль, муравьёв, которые всех раздражают. Ярости для этого было достаточно. А вот сил и возможностей — уже не так много.


	7. Глава 7. Все карты на стол и ко дворцу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава связана с песнями "Не открывая глаз", "Я улыбаюсь во сне", "Синяя тетрадка"

Элис в ярости крушила предметы вокруг себя. Её трясло. Её трясло так сильно, что она боялась не удержаться на ногах, потерять сознание и умереть. Как бы ей хотелось сейчас умереть. Ярость вынимала все силы, выжимала все соки, и после дикого всплеска оставалась гнилая пустошь.

Её почти схватили, её почти обезвредили. Их гнилые лапы, словно лапы того самого зверя, тянулись к ней, и хоть в сердце Элис кипела страшная безудержная ярость, её тело хотело перестать, да и душа просила сдаться, будь уже что будет! Элис трясло. Она как будто снова и снова вырывалась с корнем и с корнем вырывала каждого, кто попадался ей под руку. Она схватила кого-то рукой, ставшей раз в десять сильней, и со всей силой ударила об асфальт. И била так, била до тех пор, пока он орал, орал даже тогда, когда от его мозга оставалась кровавая каша. Элис честно не знала, почему. По идее, он ведь уже покойник, не может ведь никак говорить, делать ничего не способен. Вот она — магия здешних мест!

Но тут какой-то свет пронзил Элис, и она застыла, держа в руках окровавленную тушку, а потом и вовсе выронила её на мокрый асфальт. Она подняла голову и увидела знакомый силуэт. Это был ангел! Тот же самый ангел, который спас от её от зверя. Который скинул её вниз. Который виноват в том, что она оказалась здесь, в этой тьме, где её бесконечно трясло от бессилия и ярости, где боль не оставляла ни на миг, и от чего Элис устала настолько, что никогда не могла себе представить, что найдёт столько страданий в том, к чему её душа всегда тянулась. Видимо, этот ангел был ниспослан ей, чтобы проучить её?! Что ж, у него получилось!

— Опять ты?! Я тебя ненавижу, слышишь?! Ненавижу страшно! Ненавижу настолько, что готова хоть сейчас придушить! — Она бросилась к нему с этими криками, и даже схватила уже его за горло — ангел никак не сопротивлялся. Его лицо было спокойным и светлым, чистым, будто бы он всю жизнь был готов к тому, что кто-то будет душить его с такой же страшной яростью.  
— Успокойся, — произнёс он твёрдым голосом, но Элис ударила его по лицу, не дав договорить. Ей хотелось и дальше бить его, бить до потери сознания, выбивать последние силы, последний дух и последнюю волю к жизни. Она колотила его. Хлестала по щекам и телу. Кровь текла по его плечам и лицу, а он даже не плакал и не издавал никаких криков. Он просто стоял перед ней, словно боксерская груша, которую она могла избивать вечно, пока не превратит в месиво. Она свирепствовала, как цепная собака, которая стремится изорвать свою игрушку в клочья.

Элис нанесла несколько грубых ударов в челюсть. Таких, что Ангел мог в любой момент умереть или остаться навсегда со сломанной челюстью. Но ему было без разницы на все удары Элис - раны заживали мгновенно, кровь испарялась. Постепенно из девушки начал выветриваться алкоголь, рассеиваться злость. Она медленно выдыхалась: удары становились слабыми, редкими. В конце концов она упала на колени и зарыдала. Вокруг нее столпились и люди, и маги, все подряд. Пришли те, кто взорвали дом, пришел Механический Зверь со своей свитой. Над ней стоял Ангел, совершенно невредимый, без ран, без ушибов и синяков, он молча возвышался над плачущей Элис. Она осматривала все вокруг, и ей становилось больно, тошно. Она предала саму себя, свою миролюбивость, поддавшись вспышке гнева, и чувствовала сея отвратительно. Она убила множество невинных душ. Как она может теперь смотреть в глаза людям? Как она может смотреть в глаза Зверю, Артемону, магам? Еще этот чертов Ангел. Все будто бы что то ожидали, но сзади послышались шаги. Это была стража.  
\- Зачем?.. - спросила она ангела. - Зачем ты прилетел? Еще больше хочешь унизить? Снова меня спустить в ад?! СКАЖИ, ТЫ С…  
\- Элис, пройдемте с нами - почувствовала она металлическую руку стражника. Все, это был конец…

...но тут вдруг послышался хлопок и мимо нее пронеслось что то светлое, яркое, как луч света. Стражник мгновенно впечатался в стену, а остальной механический люд отошел назад. Элис подняла глаза и увидела, что это сделал Ангел. От его руки еще шел небольшой дымок, как после выстрела пистолета. У Элис возникли смешанные ощущения. Зачем он это сделал? Зачем прилетел и сейчас защищает, если ранее он ее сбросил сюда, в эту тьму? 

\- И… зачем ты это сделал? - она хрипло рассмеялась.  
\- Я ошибся, - ответил он твердо и подошел ближе. - Я ошибся в первый раз. Я думал, что забрал не ту девушку, не того человека.  
\- Что? Что за бред?..  
\- Элис, я… я сюда тебя перенес. Я знал, точнее думал, что это ты, и в тот момент переноса подумал, что ошибся и отправил в камеру. Но ты выбралась, и поэтому я взялся за дело… А сейчас я вижу, что это ты… любимая.

Ангел аккуратно сдернул вуаль и показал свой истинный лик. Элис ужаснулась и узнала в нем… Нэда. Еще более сильного, мускулистого и мужественного, будто бы еще лучшая версия его. Элис заплакала еще сильнее и бросилась не просто обнимать, но и слабо бить по его груди, так, что это было больше похоже на хлопки.  
\- Зачем ты так со мной поступил? Зачем ты это все сделал?.. - буквально захлебывалась в истерике девушка. В этот момент, ангел ее крепко обнял и прижал к своей груди. Девушка почувствовала неожиданно тепло внутри себя, будто бы разожглась какая-то искра, будто бы она вспомнила что-то хорошее. В этот момент пытались подойти еще стражники, но в ответ получили испепеляющий взгляд Нэда, который буквально им и говорил: "Тронете - убью".  
\- Я здешний, Элис… Как и ты, - начал объяснять ей ангел. - Ты была всегда маленькой принцесской, которая была капризной и не замечала меня. Существо, которое было вроде и человеком, а вроде и нет. А я был влюблен в тебя, но ты отказывала… А потом случился бунт, и твои родители бежали отсюда вместе с тобой. И я сбежал тоже. Было тяжело, я потерял тебя и вот… мы встретились, но уже по-другому.  
\- Ты стал мне опорой, а тут? Тут бросил, сволочь ты!  
\- Элис… Ты всегда сильной была, - грустно вздохнул Нэд. - Просто забыла это. В тебе всегда была сила, стержень… но ты всегда недооценивала это здесь, а в другом мире и вовсе забыла  
\- Вы долго еще будете болтать?! - рявкнул неожиданно Механический зверь. - Надоело уже! Стража, мне без разницы на ваш страх, взять ее и в механический цех. Надоело уже играть с ней в кошки-мышки…

Ангел светился, улыбаясь, и Элис вдруг, сама того не ожидая, тоже начала улыбаться и почувствовала, как весь этот свет пронзает её и... тоже заставляет трястись. Но на сей раз — от благоговения, от счастья, от неизвестной ей доселе гаммы светлых чувств. Есть свет, который мягко проникает в сердце, проливается в душу, будто эликсир из незримой чаши, которую держат в руках ангелы, а есть свет, который словно десять остро заточенных мечей впивается в сердце и душу, разрывает их, заставляет страдать и через эти страдания постигать всё самое настоящее и светлое. Вот у Элис сейчас было такое же чувство, когда она смотрела на своего ангела. И она осознавала, что он есть отражение всех её устремлений, самых важных и самых священных. И что самую сильную боль за весь свой путь, который, конечно же, был не напрасен, который был наполнен чувствами, мыслями и светом до самого последнего мига, самую сильную боль Элис испытывала сейчас. Но эта боль не была выматывающей. От неё становилось легче. Элис была благодарна за эту боль.

Она смотрела на ангела долго, просто улыбаясь, а затем, ни с того, ни с сего — начала плакать. Слёзы сами собой текли по щекам, Элис не могла держать их в себе, не могла поделать ничего со своими чувствами. Будто какой-то барьер сломался. Будто теперь ей стало легче их испытывать. Элис протянула к ангелу руку, и он взял её, наполнив девушку своей энергией, своим неоновым теплом, которое поначалу обжигало, а затем — разливалось по телу благодатью. Ангел обнял её за плечи, и они вместе взмыли в небо. Ночное небо, разбитое миллионами цветных огней, миллионами звёзд и сотней лун, отражающихся друг в друге. Элис и ангел плыли сквозь ночь, не открывая глаз. Элис не могла и не хотела открывать их — ей не хотелось видеть такую родную и такую полюбившуюся ей тьму. Она не разочаровалась во тьме. Она не забыла, что тьма есть спектр миллиона оттенков, настолько ярких, что многим это помогает, но именно в этой тьме и кроется неопровержимая истина. Элис знала это слишком хорошо, чтоб так просто забыть, но сейчас, в данный момент, она созерцала свет. Ведь если преисполняться чем-то одним — никак не станешь мудрее. Познав тьму, нужно обязательно познать свет, ведь тьма и свет держат на себе весь этот мир. И делают его таким жестоким и прекрасным.

Элис летела над мостом, над водной гладью, тонула в тумане, словно птица. Она не позволяла себе открыть глаз, но будто чувствовала, что всё это было рядом. Внизу куда-то летел поезд, на бешеных скоростях, как будто машинист вёл его с закрытыми глазами. Элис хотела приблизиться к поезду, чтобы услышить, как поёт железо, но ангел остановил её.  
— Нельзя приближаться, нас могут увидеть, — одёрнул её ангел.  
— И что с того?!  
— Эти люди не заслужили узреть такое чудо. Они слепы, глупы и безнадёжны. Ангелы являются только тем, кто этого заслуживает.  
— Но если они попросят, ты придёшь? — Элис ухмыльнулась в надежде на отрицательный ответ.  
— Я приду, но не покажу им своего лица, — ответил ангел. — И только те, кто достаточно прозрел, кто достаточно силён и умён, сможет узреть мой лик.  
— Получается, я достойна? — Элис тщеславно улыбнулась.  
— Ты достойна, и можешь радоваться этому. — Ангел коснулся её плеча, и Элис вновь почувствовала, как свет пронзает её тысячей мечей. Они взмыли вверх, над облаками, почти к самой растущей луне, которая карающим серпом блестела в небе. Казалось, что если коснуться её — можно пораниться. Как это было бы символично — пролить кровь на небо, порезавшись луной.  
Ангел поднимал Элис всё выше и выше, ускорялся всё больше и больше, они вместе лавировали меж клочков облаков, тающих в небе, обнажающих миллиарды острых звёзд. А горящий огнями город оставался внизу, всё ниже и ниже, всё больше отдалялся. И все эти фонари и неоновые вывески тоже казались далёкими недосягаемыми звёздами разных цветов. И не было слышно шума дорог, песен железа и смеха людей. В облаках, меж звёзд и луны, наконец наступил покой.

\- А теперь куда мы? - спросила неожиданно девушка, полностью пропитавшись покоем и спокойствием.  
\- А куда ты хочешь, милая? - спросил ее Нэд. Он взял ее на руки и присел на облако, как будто бы на кресло, и сам посадил Элис себе на колени. - Мы можем вернуться в облачный город, можем найти вообще другой город, где никто нас не будет знать…  
\- Я хочу домой, - ответила грустно Элис.  
\- Но мы и так дома, милая…  
\- Я хочу в другой, - возразила девушка. - Где нету этой всей магии, этих всех механизмов, войны…  
\- А ты разве их бросишь? - спросил ее ангел, прижав к себе. - Ты бросишь свой народ, своих людей, которые всегда были за тебя?  
\- За меня?.. А разве был кто-то за меня, кроме тебя?  
\- Маги?  
\- Если они только…  
\- Какие-то другие люди, которые не полностью потеряли мозг, чувства, которые еще остались чувствующими?.. - возразил Нэд ей.

Элис задумалась. В ее голове пронеслись все события, что произошли с ней за этот промежуток времени, все, что… Изменило ее? Наверное, да. За весь этот день или всю эту ночь произошло множество событий, множество различных действий, она познакомилась со многими, кто ей показали, что такое тепло, поддержка, и что такое злость, гнев. Две ее стороны, но все будто бы забыли про ее третью сторону - силу, главную, величественную силу под названием… любовь.

Пока Элис была в раздумиях, внизу проносились механические шумы, сирены. Кажется, их кто-то искал, но Элис с Нэдом было без разницы. Хотя, девушка засомневалась и пронеслись предательские мысли, что их поймают, что вот их снова разделят, что вот, вот, во-о-от…  
\- Элис, нас не найдут, дорогая, - прочитал мысли Нэд и поцеловал свою девушку в затылок. - И я прекрасно понял твою идею.  
\- Во дворец? - спросила она твердо, уже понимая, что нужно делать.  
\- Во дворец, - кивнул Ангел, прижал к себе Элис и взмыл обратно в небо, сделав мертвую петлю. Девушка закричала от такого ощущения свободы. Их услышали внизу, но почему-то не могли подняться выше облаков. Слышались рассерженные крики механизмов, Зверя, потом уже полные беспомощности вопли. До Элис дошло - их механизмы, шестереночки не способны вынести такое огромное давление, как организм обычного человека без железа или того же самого мага. На это, девушка с ангелом очень ехидно посмеялись и направились сквозь облака во дворец.

В какой-то момент облака под ними рассеялись и Элис смогла наблюдать земли Клипот. Это было нечто ужасающее - пустынные пространства, покрытые ярко-алым песком. Деревья обезображены красной смолою, похожей на кровь, вместо рек - потоки лавы, вместо камней - обсидиан. Элис показалось, что эти земли - небольшой филиал ада в этом мире, который появился буквально из ниоткуда. Просто вырос и стал жить своей жизнью.  
\- Раньше здесь был город, - начал Нэд, пролетая над землями и избегая горячих потоков воздуха, чтобы не обжечься и не обжечь Элис. - Примерно такой же, как тот, что мы покинули, даже больше, величественнее. Он был более живым, в нем было больше магов, меньше механизмов… Но потом произошла катастрофа, которая стерла его с лица земли и убила половину граждан, превратив их в чудовищных монстров. Остальные же бежали и создали новый город. К слову, тогда народ не очень сообразителен был. Первый город и назывался Клипот, а новый назвали Сефирот, в честь зеркального древа…  
\- А где эти монстры? - неожиданно спросила Элис, глядя вниз.  
\- Дорогая… Давай я тебе их не буду показывать, хорошо? - нервно рассмеялся ангел. Девушка хотела возмутиться, как Нэд ее прервал. - Понимаешь… Чтобы их увидеть, надо ступить на этот алый песок. Они медленно выползут из песка, словно воскресшие мертвые, только не как зомби… А как живые металлические скелеты, на которых обвешаны куски мяса и кожи других жертв.  
\- Я… Что-то расхотела, - нервно сглотнула Элис.  
\- Вот и я об этом же, - хмыкнул ангел. 

Вскоре земли Клипот были пройдены, и неожиданно начались необычайные, хрупкие, хрустальные конструкции, будто бы из мутного, сизо-молочного стекла… В какой-то момент Элис догадалась - это был лунный камень. Необычный, магический, с виду очень хрупкий, но на самом деле очень крепкий и величественный, таящий в себе огромную силу. Не зря этот дворец ознаменовали званием второго старшего аркана Таро - Верховная жрица… Тихая, спокойная и мудрая девушка, которая слушает свою интуицию, свой внутренний голос, свою внутреннюю мудрость, и не делится с этим с кем попало… И Элис было суждено стать этой Жрицей, правительницей этого мира.

Постепенно Элис с Нэдом опустились с небес на землю на гладкие каменные плиты, которые при каждом шаге очень тоненько звенели. Причем каждый звоночек был своей нотки, так что, шагая вместе, пара создавала очень мягкую, нежную композицию из звонов четырех колокольчиков. Это их забавляло, из-за чего они смущенно хихикнули. Они медленно шагали к дверям дворца - величественным, невероятно изящным, на которых были высечены тонкие, филигранные узоры в виде завитков и растений, переплетающиеся между собою в еще большие путы. Однако, вход преграждало два каменных стражника. Девушка и Ангел… Нет, Жрица и ее возлюбленный остановились. Стражники не хотели уходить со своих постов и лишь проскрипели своими шеями и снова застыли.  
\- Так, я не поняла, - скомандовала Элис. - А ну, каменные глыбы, шагом марш! Пустите свою повелительницу!

Тишина… 

\- Я сказала - ВПУСТИТЕ СВОЮ ЖРИЦУ! - уже прокричала девушка.

Стражники скрипнули своими телами и начали медленно расходиться по сторонам, при этом раздвигая в стороны двери дворца. У Нэда на такое поведение нервно дернулась бровь, а Элис самодовольно хмыкнула.  
“Вот так-то!” - подумала она и шагнула вперед.

Внутри было светло. Снаружи была ночная тьма, внутри же… Сияло солнце! Потолка не было, было лазурное, чистое небо, безоблачное. В нем ярко-ярко светило солнце, которое освещало полностью весь огромный парадный зал, который был похож на величественный греческий храм, посвященный Зевсу. Только вместо его статуй и простого скучного зала - было два трона, по бокам текли реки, летали птицы. По колоннам спустилась виноградная лоза, маня своими свежими зелеными ягодами, в каждой из которых таился жидкий солнечный свет. Сладкий, наполняющий тело ощущением тепла и эйфории. Элис с Нэдом уверенно зашагали вперед. Каждый шаг становился трелью птицы, журчанием реки. С каждым шагом, возникала симфония, появлялись скрипки, звенела арфа, слышался хор маленьких ангелочков. Это была не та болезненная какофония, которая была в пыточных камерах. Совершенно нет, это была симфония жизни, музыка света, которая исцеляла все душевные раны, залечивала порезы, смягчала боль - и физическую, и ментальную.

Подойдя к тронам, они заметили, что между ними лежит маленькая, синяя книжечка, похожая скорее чем-то на тетрадку. Но насколько великолепно она была украшена - нити были из чистого, тонкого серебра, обложка инкрустирована глубокими, синими сапфирами и нежными голубыми аквамаринами. Она лежала под самым-самым солнцем, будто бы оно охраняло его.  
\- Великие небеса… - вздохнул восторженно Ангел. - Это тот самый трактат…  
\- Какой? - поинтересовалась Элис.  
\- Каждый новый правитель имел право записать по три своих самых заветных желания, самое-самое, что таилось в его душе… И они обязательно исполнялись… - потом, он грустно взглянул в бок. - Жаль, что ты будешь единственной повелительницей…  
\- Почему же… Мой жрец, - улыбнулась нежно Элис, коснувшись щеки своего возлюбленного.  
Нэд посмотрел на нее, будто бы… Исполнили его самую давнюю мечту, будто бы случилось нечто, что он так давно хотел. На его щеках потекли слезы, которые, падая, становились мелким горным хрусталем. Слезы ангелов никогда не были горькими, им всегда запрещалось горевать, быть злыми, и поэтому даже в слезах была красота. Самая крупная упала Элис в руку, одарив ее крупным камешком в виде сердца. Она улыбнулась, сжала в кулак камень и посмотрела на своего любимого.  
\- Согласен ли ты, Ангел Нэдисон, стать Верховным Жрецом?  
\- Да, - ответил Нэд, глубоко вздохнув, а потом спросил: - А согласна ли ты, Элис Сйент, стать Верховной Жрицей?  
\- Да, - ответила так же твердо девушка и ближе прижалась к возлюбленному. Спустя мгновения, их губы слились в единый поцелуй, который ознаменовал союз Верховных чинов и начала нового цикла правления. Он был искренний, полный любви, истины, счастья. Реки начали течь быстрее, музыка заиграла еще более торжественно, а солнце окропило их своим светом. Происходила настоящая магия - их фигуры засияли белоснежным светом, потом нежно-голубым, потом желтоватым и наконец сверкнула вспышка… И уже они стояли в своих нарядах верховных покровителей. Элис в белоснежном, тонком платье, сверху которого был синий плащ с изображением трех фаз луны - растущая, полная, убывающая. Нэд же оказался в таком же белоснежном мундире, только уже в красном плаще, который был украшен золотом. Сверху, множество птиц принесли с небес сначала тиару Элис, сделанную из тоненьких серебряных веточек ивы, украшенную алмазами, горным хрусталем, кварцем и самое главное - светло-голубым топазом. Нэду же принесли золотой скипетр, на конце которого сиял багряный, сочный рубин, который походил на зернышко граната. Получив свои реликвии, они оба сели каждый на свой трон.

Как только они сели на свои престолы, неожиданно во дворец ворвалась свита Механического Зверя со своими людьми киборгами. Это было жестоко, невежественно, учитывая, что они пропустили всю прекраснейшую церемонию коронации, за что они и поплатились сначала ужасом, осознавая, что они опоздали… А потом солнце над ними разгневалось, вместо приятного тепла начало обжигать, воды рядом с ними начали подниматься вверх, лоза оплетать их ноги, а птицы заклевывать их живые части. Впрочем, новым Жрице со Жрецом было как-то без разницы. Синяя книжечка вспорхнула и переместилась в руки Нэду, а одна из синиц принесла величественное белоснежное гусиное перо. Наконечник был наполовину золотой, наполовину черный, как и чернила, которые сначала писали серебром, потом золотом.

\- Ну и что же ты пожелаешь, о мой Жрец? - спросила Элис, не ослабляя свою царскую осанку.  
\- Мое первое желание, - пронесся громкоголосым эхом приказ Нэда. Перо само по себе начало писать, выводя все буквы каллиграфическим почерком. - Все люди освобождаются от механизмов. Нет Киборгам, не будет больше механизации, бессердечия, бесчеловечности!

Прозвучал крик. Зверь зарычал, пытался что-то сказать, но его голос был похож на механический шум - неразборчивый, хриплый, как у сломанной игрушки. Он стал плавиться, шкура стала слезать, обнажая металлический скелет, который вскоре стал пеплом, ничем. Стража же и остальные киборги застыли на месте. Все механические конечности, металлические пластины стали обрастать кожей, заменяться костями. В них появлялась жизнь, она вошла в их сердца, в их души. Они сделали свой первый, настоящий вздох и преклонились перед Нэдом и Элис.

\- Второе мое желание, - продолжил Жрец. - Пусть восстановится город Клипот. Нет этой безжалостной пустыне смерти, нет этому аду в этом мире!

Послышался треск земли, нечеловеческие крики. Врата распахнулись, и впереди алый пейзаж стал темнеть, а потом из песка начали возвышаться строения, подниматься небоскребы, жилые здания, кафе, детские площадки, школы. Все стало вставать на свои места, вместо лавы снова потекла вода, а пески стали плодородной землей, поросшей мягкой, мелкой травой

\- Третье, последнее мое желание… - Нэд сделал глубокий вдох. - Пусть все убитые и несправедливо казненные оживут! Их время умирать еще не пришло…

Клипот стал наполняться людьми. Все стали удивляться - что произошло, где они? Дети побежали к своим родителям, влюбленные целовались, потерявшие друг друга товарищи плакали и обнимали друг друга. Безжизненная пустыня окончательно стала тем прекрасным городом, которым была изначально, вернулась в свой первоначальный облик, что потеряла давным давно…  
Тем временем, синяя книга с пером перебежала к Элис. Она задумалась - что она хочет, кроме того, чтобы вернуться домой. Она вспомнила, что люди здесь никогда не видели солнечного света, если только в сказках, как многие дома недостроенные были холодны и пусты, как людям не хватало тепла…

\- Первое мое желание, - начала твердо девушка. - Пусть в этом мире тоже светит солнце! Конец бесконечной ночи, пусть будет и день! После рассвета закат, после заката рассвет! После света тьма, после тьмы свет!

Потолок пошатнулся, затрещал и начал расползаться вдаль, наполняя темное небо голубой, нежной лазурью весеннего дня. Теперь здесь вечная весна, когда тепло, когда день равен ночи и ночь равна дню, вечное весеннее равноденствие, вечно нежное тепло, мягкое солнце. Элис словно вспомнила картинку из детства - весенний день, веселый, звонкий. Велосипеды, ролики, городские фонтаны, запах выпечки - это все еще сильнее наполнило ее теплом и уверенностью в том, что она делает все правильно, что она реально что-то умеет и что-то может.

\- Второе мое желание, - продолжила Элис. - Пусть все недостроенные дома станут целыми! Пусть все духи, потерявшие тепло, вернуться к хозяевам и согреются! Пусть каждый дом обретет слово своего тепла!

В небесах стало видно, как бледные призраки летали над городом, возвращаясь на свои места. Недостроенные дома быстро, с невероятной скоростью становились целыми. Огни факелов разжигались с большей страстью. Элис представила, как обрадуется Артемон тому, что теперь его Ночлег теплый, что в нем можно жить. Представила, сколько клиентов сразу к нему придет, музыкантов, творческих людей. Ах, хотелось бы снова с этим прекрасным магом встретиться… Чтобы с ним опять поспорить, конечно, и поехидничать на различные темы.

У Элис оставалось последнее, третье, самое тяжелое желание, которое даже было почти ненужным, но она оставалась тверда. Она не сможет быстро привыкнуть к законам этого мира, к правящей должности. Она… Хочет быть простым человеком. Это самое главное счастье - быть простым человеком. Ни героем, ни деспотом, ни правителем, ведь самые необычные люди - самые простые. В них эта необычность, эта жизнь, которая хранится в них миллионами лет и никогда не иссякает. Это самые теплые, самые легкие, самые приятные люди, которые могут быть на Земле. И Элис не просто знала, а чувствовала, что… Она является такой.

\- Мое последнее, третье желание, - громко заявила Жрица. - Я хочу вернуться к себе домой! Обратно на Землю… Это страшное желание, да, но я вас не покину навсегда, вы останетесь в моих снах. Пока я сплю - я здесь живу, пока я бодра - я живу там. Да пусть будет так!

Неожиданно, все вокруг девушки закружилось, замешалось. Краски стали смешиваться в различные смеси, формы перетекать друг в друга. Тело наполнилось приятной тяжестью, а глаза сами по себе закрылись…

Все померкло…

Звон будильника неожиданно пробудил Элис. Она буквально соскочила с дивана и свалилась на пол. Осмотрела все вокруг. Телевизор все так же был включен, все тот же канал новостей… Только он не показывал ту чушь и бред, а шла вполне обычная программа новостей. Ничего необычного.  
\- Приснится же такое… - подумала вслух девушка, и села обратно на диван. Взглянула на телефон. Суббота, нерабочий день, да и даже если б и рабочий, то не для нее. Она уже закончила свой труд, так что можно было отдохнуть.

Жалобно звякнул телефон. Она взглянула на уведомление. Оно было от Нэда, он писал: “Мою командировку отменили, поэтому… Может, встретимся в нашем любимом кафе? Через час?”. Элис взвизгнула от счастья и быстро напечатала, что согласна, и побежала собираться. Какой же прекрасный день! Как же было хорошо. Словно прошла вся боль, словно вся тьма исчезла из нутра и оставалось лишь приятное тепло, которое осталось после сна. Невероятно. Непостяжимо. По-крайней мере, до некоторых пор так казалось Элис, которая не знала таких ощущенией, пока сама не научилась этим наполняться. Она радовалась солнцу, она просто радовалась, что проснулась, и поэтому не жаловалась на то, что легла в своем рабочем костюме, что оставила включенным теливизор. Для нее это были просто сущие мелочи жизни, за которые и переживать не надо. Надо... Просто радоваться этой жизни, пока дано. Вдыхать ее, словно воздух, который наполняет легкие каждый день. Просто надо любить. Просто над быть любимым...  
Перед самым выходом из квартиры она почувствовала, словно что-то есть в туфельке. Элис сняла её, вытряхнула, и оттуда выпал камешек горного хрусталя. В виде сердца. Элис подняла его, улыбнулась и спрятала в карман. Теперь она точно уверена, что все было не сном. Она была уверена, что еще встретиться с дорогим Артемоном, еще прогуляется по городу Сефирот, еще увидит восстановленный город Клипот. А что стало с Механическим Зверем? А, точно - рассыпался в прах. Только, кто его создал, и зачем? Зачем кому-то понадобился робот в виде рыси? Извращение же! Впрочем, Элис сейчас это не волновало и в душе она чувствовала себя Верховной Жрицей, а своего возлюбленного - любимым Верховным Жрецом

К слову, вот она уже и добегает до любимого кафе. Знакомый запах выпечки, знакомые столики... А вот и Нэд! Еще полусонный, наверное, рано проснулся, чтобы успеть на рейс, но его, к сожалению, отменили, впрочем, как и всю командировку и его это особо не волновало. Он был просто счастлив, что смог быть со своей любимой, смог с ней встретиться. Конечно, в том мире он выглядел еще прекрасней, но не в этом ли прелесть любви - принимать своего любимого человека в любых видах, каким бы он ни был? Разве не это ли необыкновенное свойство отношений, где люди принимают друг друга, любят и оказываются любимы. При этом, это все взаимно, без насилия, без какой-либо злобы. Чистая эссенция смысла жизни...

А вот и Артемон... Забавно - Элис никогда не замечала, что официант в этом кафе является Артемон. Такой же французский забавный акцент, та же хитрая улыбка, тот же задористый дух, совмещенный с прекрасными манерами. Нэд и Элис переглянулись, а сам официант очень незаметно подмигнул обоим, мол я вас по-о-о-омню! Мы еще встретимся во снах!

Обязательно встретимся.

И станем еще лучше

Еще теплее.

И светлее


End file.
